In your dreams
by Trinity of the phoenixes
Summary: Kai's father killed himself, his mother died when he wass born, his grandfather used him as a labrat, and he was abused in a dozen foster families, but now he is with the grangers foster home where he learns to trust, but Voltaire's expirements... TalaKai
1. chapter 1

PEOPLE, NORMALLY I WOULDN'T HAVE PUT THIS STORY BACK BECAUSE I LOST ALL MY CHAPTERS, BUT THANKS TO MASTERFRANNY, A GREAT AUTHOR ON THIS SITE, I GOT BACK THE CHAPTERS, AND SO THIS STORY IS BACK ONLINE.  
  
DISCLAIMER: to my utmost regret, I have to inform you, that I 'snick' don't  
  
'snick' own 'snivel' Beyblade. 'Author is crying very hard by now.'  
  
SUMMARY: When Kai was young, his father killed himself, and his mother was  
  
already dead. His only living relative took him in, only using Kai as a lab  
  
rat, one experiment goes wrong, and that will always be seen in Kai's dreams.  
  
Luckily Kai is taken away to foster family's, and now he is going in his last  
  
one, the granger's foster home. Tala/Kai.  
  
A/N: will be slash, has rape in it, will have a thing or two that can't be  
  
true. Hope you enjoy it, I know it will be a bit weird in the beginning.  
  
WARNING: will have slash, rape, Mariah bashing, abuse, beatings, and who knows  
  
what else. If you are faint from heart, read on own risk.  
  
A/N2: this will have nothing do to with the series, only that it has the same  
  
personages, with the same character.

A/N: with the new uploading system in FF-net, I may have a few problems uploading chapters, but I think that it will work, so it can sometimes take a while before updating.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: anything above the R-rating, please put that in a review, thanks  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kai Hiwatari was a boy of fifteen year.  
  
He was not like any other children. He had a harsh live so far.  
  
As an example, he never had a family, never knew how it was. His mother died  
  
with his birth, something about to much blood loss.  
  
After that, his father sunk into a depression, and never came out of it again.  
  
His father never cared for him, the only thing he did was giving Kai food, and  
  
occasionally a clean diaper.  
  
Kai was little, and always stayed with his death. He never learned to speak,  
  
because a child learns that from his parents, and since his father never spoke  
  
to him, he never learned it.  
  
Always sitting quietly on his room, never meeting other people, so did he spend  
  
the first four years of his live, until one day.  
  
Today it was a day like any others, Kai was just awake, and went down the  
  
stairs to get himself some breakfast.  
  
He lived in a really nice house, well outside it looked nice, inside it was a  
  
dump, because his father never bothered to clean or stuff like that.  
  
Well Kai came down the stairs, and entered the living room. There he screamed.  
  
His father was hanging from the ceiling, a rope round his neck.  
  
His eyes where glassy and bulging, and the skin round the rope was already  
  
turning blue. Kai tried to pull his father down.  
  
But his father just swinged there. Kai didn't know what do to, but he thought  
  
that maybe his daddy would come down later.  
  
At four years of age, he didn't had a clue about what death was.  
  
So for the next four weeks, he waited for his father to come down. He  
  
occasionally went to eat something, but there wasn't a lot of food, and after  
  
awhile it got rotten.  
  
His father still hadn't got down, and he was starting to smell. Then somebody  
  
knocked on the door.  
  
Normally Daddy would open the door, and he would tell the person to leave. That  
  
where the only times his father spoke.  
  
Kai was getting really worried about daddy, he never was this quiet for such a  
  
long time. In the meanwhile the person knocked again on the door.  
  
Kai went to the door, watching once behind, him, to see if his father is going  
  
to open, but when he sees that he doesn't move he opens the door.  
  
The person who knocked on the door was standing outside, getting really  
  
impatient.  
  
The smell that was coming from inside that house wasn't tolerable anymore, he  
  
would complain, and if the man that live here didn't do anything about it, he  
  
would call the police.  
  
The man wanted to knock again when the door opened.  
  
He was surprised to who had opened.  
  
In the entrance stood a little boy, who seemed to be dressed in a T-shirt that  
  
had to belong to his father. He had dual coloured hair, and he looked skinny.  
  
He was staring at the man (A/N: Paul, I like that name,) with big, red eyes.  
  
"Hello kid, is your father home." Paul asked.  
  
Kai blinked, because his father rarely spoke, he had an hard time to understand  
  
the words, but eventually the words made themselves clear.  
  
Kai nodded his head, and stepped out of the entrance of the door.  
  
The man stepped inside, and went to the living room. He gasped at the sight.  
  
The man had hanged himself.  
  
So that's from where the smell came. He looked at the man, and concluded that  
  
he was hanging there for a few weeks.  
  
He looked at the kid, who had seated himself back into the little corner he was  
  
sitting in, watching until his dad started to move again.  
  
He didn't really like the game that daddy was playing with him.  
  
Paul had made up his mind immediately, with big paces he walked to the kid, he  
  
took him in his arms, and he left. Before he left, he saw a letter lying on a  
  
desk.  
  
The kid could never reach it, so he took it with him, it seemed important.  
  
Kai had started to struggle, he wanted to stay with his dad, maybe he would  
  
move after he was gone, and who knows what he would think of Kai?  
  
But Paul had other ideas. He had taken Kai back to his house, and called the  
  
police explaining the situation.  
  
They had immediately, and they started to question Kai, but the boy didn't  
  
answer, well sometimes he would shake his head, yes or no, but it was always a  
  
little while after the question was asked.  
  
Suddenly the man remembered the letter that he had taken with him, and he  
  
showed it to the police.  
  
They opened it and rode it.  
  
To whoever that finds my body.  
  
I would like you to ask to look after my son, Kai for me. If you think he is to  
  
quiet, than I am sad to say that it's my fault. I never taught him how to talk.  
  
You don't have to blame him. He probably doesn't understand that I am death.  
  
His birthday is the same day, as the day that my wife died, the twenty eight of  
  
December. I hope he will be okay, and that whatever that happens to him, brings  
  
him in a better situation than here. I couldn't take it anymore, I lost my will  
  
to live, and I slowly came to realise that because of that, I took away his  
  
live.  
  
I hope your live will be better Kai, otherwise I killed myself for nothing.  
  
You deserve to live, and remember that I always love you  
  
Your loving father  
  
Shiryo Hiwatari.  
  
After the police read this letter they had all the prove that this was suicide.  
  
They asked for Paul to look after the kid for a bit, while they search for  
  
relatives. Paul easily agreed with that, he and his wife loved kids, his wife  
  
was pregnant, and was momentarily testing her mother instincts.  
  
At first Kai barely spoke. Sarah, Paul's wife was very worried about Kai. She  
  
had given him a bath, because he was very dirty, and she found a lot ofscrapes  
  
and cuts.  
  
She also could count the boys ribs, but Kai didn't seem to mind.  
  
Even if he already was four years, he acted like a little baby. Always trying  
  
to play with everything he could get his little hands on.  
  
He stayed with Paul and Sarah for another four weeks, and there he got good  
  
food, toys, some new clothes, and they even taught him how to speak.  
  
So when the police came, Kai looked a lot better.  
  
"Where is daddy?" he asked when he saw one of the policemen that had taken away  
  
the corpse of his father.  
  
The policeman looked at him, not knowing how to answer.  
  
"Well, kiddo, your dad went to heaven.." He said in a soft voice. Kai blinked.  
  
"When is he coming back?" Kai asked.  
  
The policeman felt so much pity for the child.  
  
"He isn't." the policeman said, and then he took the child to his car. Kai's  
  
eyes where getting watery. His dad had left him.  
  
Okay, he may not have been the nicest dad, but still he had loved Kai, but  
  
now, he was alone. Slowly tears started to slid down Kai's cheeks.  
  
The cop saw this.  
  
"Hey, don't worry kid, we found that you have a grandfather somewhere. He is a  
  
very wealthy man, so he will probably spoil you rotten." He said, trying to  
  
light up the mood.  
  
Kai looked at him, still the tears where still in his eyes, and they wouldn't  
  
stop coming.  
  
And slowly they rode to the mansion of Voltaire Hiwatari, one of worlds  
  
wealthiest businessman. Some say his wealthy, while filthy rich came closer.  
  
Voltaire thanked the cops for bringing him his beloved grandson. Kai thought  
  
that his grandfather was a nice man.  
  
He brought him inside, he invited the police to drink something, they talked a  
  
bit about his daddy, about Kai, and about the weather.  
  
But as soon as the cops where gone, the torture began. Voltaire's mask of good  
  
will dropped away, and left behind a cruel man.  
  
Voltaire Hiwatari never knew that he had a grandson, because his son ran away  
  
when he was sixteen. But now he had one, he must have a perfect one.  
  
He learned Kai different languages, and if he dare to pronounce a word wrong,  
  
he got hit with a whip. He was starved, locked in small rooms, beaten, and  
  
Voltaire used him as a lab rat.  
  
Voltaire was a business man, not only legal, but also illegal business. He sold  
  
new types of machines, drugs, and made sure they where tested on humans.  
  
So Kai was often dosed with great amounts of drugs, to see what the effect  
  
where, he also got hooked on a great deal of machines to see if they worked  
  
correctly.  
  
Now, on a day, when there was another machine to be tested, something went  
  
horrible wrong. The machine was one to recall dreams.  
  
But when Kai was hooked up on it, a lighting flash hit the electricity source  
  
of the manor, and Kai got shocked.  
  
Kai was in a coma for over a year, he was nine when he came out of it.  
  
Voltaire was angry with Kai when he came back home, he beat the child more than  
  
before, also the starvation and the lock downs in small spaces he did again.  
  
Kai was so sick of it, but the worse had yet to come.  
  
The machine had left a defestating effect on him. When he dreamed, it felt like  
  
it was real, and it was.  
  
If he dreamed that he was being beaten, than the bruises would show the next  
  
day on his skin, when he dreamed he was drowning, than he would vomit water out  
  
of his lungs.  
  
Voltaire and his crew of scientist where amazed by this, and stayed with him  
  
when he slept, trying to give him nightmares, because those thing where the  
  
only thing that activated his gift, or if you please, his curse.  
  
The police, the same men who had brought him there, had heard that Voltaire had  
  
been doing illegal business, and where told that he has to be put before trial.  
  
When they came there, Voltaire invited them for Tea, asking why the men came.  
  
When they told him the reason, and took Voltaire with them, he protested,  
  
saying that he was an honest business man.  
  
The cop, who had tried to stop Kai from crying all this years ago, remembered  
  
that Kai was there. He asked Voltaire where Kai was.  
  
"Hm, Like I would tell you where that good for nothing, waste of air is."  
  
Voltaire said. Both men looked taken aback by this answer.  
  
So when they brought Voltaire away, they asked for back up, and together with  
  
three other teams of police men, and women, they searched the house.  
  
They found Kai in a small room, lying on the floor, his face, arms, and  
  
probably more was full of bruises and cuts. The child was lying face down on  
  
the damp floor.  
  
The police took Kai with them, and immediately called social services. They  
  
took Kai under their guard.  
  
When Kai waked up, he was in a small run down orphanage. One of the poorest in  
  
the whole continent.  
  
Voltaire was accused of drugs business, human business, and child abuse. On all  
  
three cases he was found guilt, and he went to jail for 50 years.  
  
But even in jail, he could still make things happen, that's the reason why Kai  
  
was in that run down house that barely couldn't be called a house, much less  
  
fit for living.  
  
So, Kai was send to dozens of foster families, each more abusive than the last.  
  
They either starved him, beat him, tied him down so he couldn't do anything  
  
wrong, or in one case rape him.  
  
The rape case happened when he was twelve. He was in that house for a few days  
  
already, when the wife decided to leave.  
  
She left, and the men was angry, so each time he saw Kai, he beat him. But  
  
after a while the touches of the man became different.  
  
They didn't come in a pounding fashion anymore, but in a touching fashion. The  
  
first time it happened Kai was taken by surprise.  
  
The man had Kai pinned on the floor, Kai was wriggling. He was already full of  
  
bruises, and was in a great deal of pain.  
  
The man raised his fist, but instead of hitting Kai in the guts, he stoked  
  
Kai's stomach. Kai's opened his eyes, and saw a weird sort of glint in his  
  
eyes.  
  
Kai tried to buck him of, but the man was to strong. The man's hand went lower  
  
and lower, toward Kai's groin area.  
  
When he touched Kai there, Kai jumped. The man chuckled.  
  
Kai glared at him, but the man took no notice. He flipped Kai onto his stomach,  
  
and the only thing Kai could do was to give a surprised yelp.  
  
He could feel something hard pressing against his tight, and then he felt the  
  
big, hairy hands of the man behind him come in front of him.  
  
He was taking Kai's belt of, and then he lowered Kai's pants, and boxers to  
  
Kai's knees. All with one hand. The other was still holding onto Kai's wrists.  
  
Then Kai could hear the rustle of fabric behind him, and then with no warning,  
  
or preparation whatsoever, the man trust into Kai.  
  
Kai let free, a howl of pain, but still, the man pounded in him. When the man  
  
was down, he left Kai lying in the hall.  
  
Kai's entrance was ripped and bloodied. His tights where bruised, as where his  
  
wrists. Kai was crying, sadly, the man would do it each night, for two weeks.  
  
Then it would be found out, and Kai would go back to the orphanage.  
  
Kai was sitting on the bed in the orphanage, thinking where they would send him  
  
now. He was fourteen years, and he still had nightmares about the rape.  
  
He had one last night, so his arse was a bit painful.  
  
The boss of the orphanage had informed him that he would go today to 'Grangers  
  
foster family.' It must be somewhere in the better parts in town.  
  
He knew that two guys and a girl would come and get him.  
  
He wondered how they would hurt him. He hoped that none of them would like to  
  
rape teenage boys.  
  
Kai never had a foster family in the better part of town, but he just thought  
  
that it would be the same as in the worse part of town.  
  
Little did he know how wrong he was.  
  
TBC  
  
Well, what do you think, good enough already, if you say yes, please review; if  
  
you say no, please review and tell me what's wrong.  
  
Well anyway, hope you will enjoy the rest of my chapters. And don't forget  
  
REVIEW.


	2. chapter 2

PEOPLE, NORMALLY I WOULDN'T HAVE PUT THIS STORY BACK BECAUSE I LOST ALL MY CHAPTERS, BUT THANKS TO MASTERFRANNY, A GREAT AUTHOR ON THIS SITE, I GOT BACK THE CHAPTERS, AND SO THIS STORY IS BACK ONLINE.  
  
DISCLAIMER: to my utmost regret, I have to inform you, that I 'snick' don't  
  
'snick' own 'snivel' Beyblade. 'Author is crying very hard by now.'  
  
SUMMARY: When Kai was young, his father killed himself, and his mother was  
  
already dead. His only living relative took him in, only using Kai as a lab  
  
rat, one experiment goes wrong, and that will always be seen in Kai's dreams.  
  
Luckily Kai is taken away to foster family's, and now he is going in his last  
  
one, the granger's foster home. Tala/Kai.  
  
A/N: will be slash, has rape in it, will have a thing or two that can't be  
  
true. Hope you enjoy it, I know it will be a bit weird in the beginning.  
  
WARNING: will have slash, rape, Mariah bashing, abuse, beatings, and who knows  
  
what else. If you are faint from heart, read on own risk.  
  
A/N2: this will have nothing do to with the series, only that it has the same  
  
personages, with the same character.

A/N: with the new uploading system in FF-net, I may have a few problems uploading chapters, but I think that it will work, so it can sometimes take a while before updating.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: anything above the R-rating, please put that in a review, thanks

Answers to reviewers:

DEMON: okay, I'll update, no need to worry. I'm planning to finish this story, and their will be at least 10 chapters to it.

VAMPYRE NEKO: yeah, I love them to, but I only read one, from immortal sadness, although, I think that her name now is waah keetcha or something like that, I don't know, good story though.

REJIIRA: bedankt, ik be nook blij da ik terug ne account heb.

WEREWOLF OF FIRE: as soon as I feel like it. How more reviews how more I feel like it.

IMARI: yeah, me is glad too.

KRIS: thanks.

PHSYCO FAIRY: sure, love your name by the way.

TAMARA-SHADOW: that's nice, too bad the translator doesn't translate really well.

MASTERFRANNY: gee, thanks. You make me blush. And that only for a sixteen year old. Well, you also are one heck of a writer, and you r skills are also huge.

Chapter 2

Mr Granger (Tyson's grandpa.) Bruce Granger (Tyson's father.) and Judy Tate

(Max mother.) where standing in front of a rundown orphanage.

They where going to get a new kid for their foster family. They had spoken with

Mr D. about it, and he was ecstatic.

He had told about what happened to Kai, and that he had a fragile mental

health.

All three grown ups where shocked to know that not only his father killed

himself, but his own grandfather used him to do experiments on, that he was

beaten in almost every foster home he went, and even raped.

Judy had sworn that she would never let anything like that happen again to the

boy, Bruce said that he would try his best to let the child relax, and Mr. G.

said that he would try his best to let the kid trust them.

Mr D. was happy with these words, and asked if they where sure to take Kai in.

They all said yes.

Now was the time to go and get it, but they where nervous. They had a few hard

cases, like Tala or Rei in their home, but they where easy enough, there

parents had died when they where 2 and 4.

But to have somebody who had such an high level abuse behind him would be

different.

Bruce knocked on the mouldy door, and Mr D. opened.

"Aaah, there you, please enter, I will bring you to Kai." He said, with a smile

on his old face.

Judy was amazed by the condition of the house, it was like a dumpster, dirt

everywhere, the smell was sickly and how long was that beam going to keep

standing, because it didn't look save to her.

Mr. D. knocked on a door on the right, and instead of waiting for an answer, he

opened the door immediately.

All three let out a gasp. In the room stood only a small bed and desk, and that

barely fitted in there, how could a teenage boy live in such a small space.

"Kai, these people come to take you to your new foster family." Mr D. said. The

boy looked up, and looked at the four adults, then he nodded, he took his bag

and stood upright.

"I hope that you will stay with this one Kai." Mr D. said.

"Let me introduce us." Said Bruce.

"My name is Bruce Granger, this is my father Ben Granger, and this is Judy

Tate." Said Bruce then he stuck out his hand.

Kai glanced at the outstretched hand, but made no move to shake it. Bruce

looked a bit taken aback by it, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Would you please follow me to the car?" Kai nodded his head, but still he did

not speak.

Mr. G. tried to take his bag, but Kai held it out of Mr. G. reach. Mr. G.

frowned.

"I guess you want to carry your own bag." He said. Then they went to the car.

Mr G. sat in the front together with Bruce, Kai sat in the back together with

Judy.

"So, Kai, how old are you?" asked Judy trying to make a conversation. Kai was

looking outside, seemingly lost in thought when Judy asked that question.

"Uh, did you ask something?" he asked surprised at being spoken to.

"Yes, I asked how old you where." Judy repeated, glad that she could get

something out of him.

"Well, I'm fourteen." He said. He sounded young, almost a little kid. He was

looking a little nervous at Judy, as if he expected that she would hurt him.

When Judy smiled at him, he looked at his shoes. Judy frowned at this.

"And when is your birthday?"

"28th of December." He answered quickly. He clearly wasn't used to holding a

conversation about stuff like that.

"That's a nice date, it's close with Christmas. I bet you like that. Than you

get two presents at the same time." Judy said, trying to keep the conversation

light, while getting to know stuff.

Kai pulled his bag closer with him, and looked at Judy, then he opened his

mouth, closed it again, and looked away.

Judy wanted to say something else, but Kai beat her to it.

"I never got any presents," he said, voice not childlike anymore, but cold,

harsh. Judy flinched, and she didn't talk for the rest of the ride.

Kai was looking out of the window, refusing to make eye contact.

They arrived at the dojo of Mr G. it looked really nice. It was a great

building, with lots of room, and a grand yard with a small pound in it.

Kai thought that this was a nice home. It looked much better than all the other

foster homes he went to, and until know the people where nice to.

But Kai knew that even if they are nice now, that it will never take to long

until they lash out.

Bruce led him inside, in a small kitchen. It was very clean and the food

stocking seemed very high. He hoped he got something to eat soon, because he

hasn't eaten since yesterday.

Bruce led him to another room, which had a few children in it. Two where

playing a game on a playstation, some others where reading or just doing

nothing.

"Guys, come her please, I would like to introduce you all to the new guy." said

Bruce.

All the people left what they where doing and went to go to Bruce.

"This is Kai. Kai this is Tala." He pointed to Tala, who nodded to Kai, and

then let his eyes roam over Kai's body.

Kai was a little uncomfortable about it, and stepped a bit to the back. Bruce

acted like he didn't notice that, and went further with the introductions.

"This is Rei, Michael, Bryan." He said, pointing to two older looking teens,

and at one who looked to be the same age as Tala, and Kai.

"And these are Max, Judy's son, and Tyson my son." He finished. They happily

said hi.

Kai was feeling very uncomfortable, and that was not something he liked. He

tried to get away from the look that Tala send him, but it didn't really work.

"Now I need someone to show him his room, and to explain the rules." Said

Bruce.

"I'll do that." Said Tala.

'Great.' Thought Kai. 'the one person that does like to watch me as a hawk

decides to hang out with me.'

"Okay, thank you Tala, and dinner will be served in a half hour, so please

hurry." Tala nodded, and motioned to Kai to follow.

He pointed Kai to a few rooms. Rei and Bryan shared one, Max and Tyson too.

Michael had a room for himself because he was the oldest, and he should share a

room with Kai.

"Here it is." Tala opened the doors. The room wasn't bad. The walls where

painted in a northern lights kind of colour. On one side of the room, where a

few posters of wolfs, the other side was completely naked.

There where also two desks, and two beds. Kai had the bed that was with the

window. The covers where a nice dark blue.

"You can put your clothes in here." Tala said, then he opened a closet witch

was full on one side, and completely empty on the other side.

Kai opened his bag, and pulled two pair of pants out of it, and putted that in

the closet, then three shirts, and putted them with the rest.

He putted a note book out of his bag, and putted that on the empty desk. Then

he putted the now empty bag under his bed.

When Kai went back to Tala, he was met with wide eyes.

"What." He snapped. He didn't like when people where watching him.

"Is that all you have brought with you? What happened to the rest?" Tala asked,

still looking surprised.

"I don't own anything else." Kai answered, wondering why Tala was making a big

deal out of it.

"Why didn't you say so sooner. That's nothing, I was already planning to crash

the mall tomorrow with Bryan and Rei, they won't mind that you will come with

us. We will have to tell Bruce of course that you own so little stuff." Tala

was saying, until Kai interrupted him.

"Why does Bruce have to know that, I didn't do anything wrong, it's not my

fault." Kai said, panic in his voice. He knew that Mr D. wouldn't like it if

Kai was already sent back.

Tala was looking at him strangely. He was surprised at Kai's strong reaction.

"Calm, I didn't mean anything bad about it, it's just so that we get a bit of

money to buy something for you. Otherwise I would have to use my allowance."

Tala said.

Kai nodded, still looking a bit too pale.

Tala was very curious about Kai. What in his past would cause such an extreme

reaction.

Tala stopped wondering about it when the alarm of his watch turned on. Kai

jumped, and then wildly looked around to find the source of the noise.

"Hey, it's nothing, it's just my watch. It means that dinner is served." Kai

nodded.

Tala's P.O.V

We went together to the kitchen, Kai looked a bit wary when he sat between me

and Bruce on the table.

Bad luck was on his side, he had to sit across of Tyson. Kai wasn't moving to

fill his plate, while everybody else was fighting to get first choice bits.

I decided to be nice, and grabbed his plate, and filled it up as far as it

could go. Kai's eyes went wide when I sat it in front of him, I wonder why?

"Bon appetite." I said, and the rest said it as response. We all started to dig

in, even Kai.

Kai was eaten in small bites, but he was eating quick, and neat, unlike Tyson,

who was just eating quick.

Kai had eaten half his plate, when he looked up, he saw Tyson eating, and

turned kinda green. I can't blame the guy.

Tyson was speaking with Max, and eating the at the same time, giving us full

view of half chewed food.

Kai was just pushing around food on his plate, not eating anymore.

"Is something wrong." I asked. He looked at me, a look of surprise on his face,

but that is quickly changed by a look of indifference.

"No, just not hungry anymore." He answered when he noticed that I wouldn't stop

looking at him until he answers.

"Oh, okay." Tala said back.

"Hey, Bruce, Kai is going with me and Bryan and Rei to crash the mall. Do you

release how little the guy owns." Tala said.

"What do you mean little?" Bruce asked. He noticed that Kai only brought one

bag, but it seemed bog enough to take a lot of stuff in it.

"Well, he only owns, with the clothes that he is wearing, three pair of pants,

four shirts, one sweater, one pair of shoes, and a notebook. You must admit, it

isn't much."

Kai looked at me, shocked that I had said that so casually.

'If I ever dared to do something like that, he would be called an ungrateful

brat, and be locked in the cellar without food for a week.' Kai thought.

Bruce looked shocked at Kai. How could a child like Kai, live with so little

stuff.

"Okay Tala, I'll give you some money, but maybe you should buy some CD's for

Kai to, you know, only for fun." Bruce said to me.

The whole table was looking at us, at it made Kai nervous. I could see at the

way that he was looking at his plate.

"May we be excused, I didn't have time to explain the rules to Kai." I used as

an excuse to get away. Bruce nodded, so I grabbed Kai's hand, and dragged him

to our room.

When we went inside I still held his hand. Kai was blushing and tried to tug it

away without me noticing. I let it go.

Kai looked relieved at that. I thought he looked cuter when he blushed, and his

hands feel nice and soft.

Oh, I probably forget to mention, I'm gay, and momentarily, I got my sight set

on Kai. Not just to get a piece of ass, mind you.

No, I want to help him. He doesn't seem to like people. Reminds me of my friend

Ian. He is taken away to another foster family, but I heard that his parents

used to hit him, and now I'm wondering if Kai was abused to.

Kai is walking to his bed, he looks a bit tired, even if it's only seven hour.

"Kai, what do you use to sleep in?" I ask, curious, maybe he sleeps naked, I

hope so.

He walks to the closet, and grabs a grey sweatpants, and a too big white T-

shirt.

"This." He answers simply. "Where is the bathroom." He asks a bit unsure.

"There is one across our room, knock first, otherwise you can walk in on

somebody." I said, I still remembered when I just was here.

I walked in on Michael having a shower. He was so embarrassed, so was I. but I

have to say, I liked what I saw.

Kai has left the room, and I quickly pull out a pair of black sweatpants, just

like Kai's. but I do not wear a T-shirt to sleep.

I have to admit, I feel a bit tired to, but that's because I went to sleep at

six O'clock this morning. I hope Judy doesn't find out, she gets pissed of as

people ignore their evening clock.

Kai enters our room, now dressed up in a pair of sweatpants, and a T-shirt that

hangs from a bit from one shoulder.

He looks cute in it, just a little kid. He pulls the neck over his shoulder,

but it falls of the other side, I had to smile at that, but my smile disappears

quickly when I saw a bruise in the form of a hand on his shoulder.

Kai noticed my staring, and pulled it over his shoulder, but the other side

fell of his shoulder. Now the not bruised one was visible.

He quickly went to his bed and laid himself between the covers.

"Are there any important rules I have to know about." He asked. His voice

sounded tired, and I could see that he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Yeah, that we have to go to bed at the latest 23.00 hour, in vacations and

weekends, and in school nights it's 22.00 hour. Okay." I said.

"mmm, yes." He mumbled, half asleep.

I watched him until he felt asleep. He looked really cute. I have to get this

guy as my boyfriend. But first things first, I'll have to ask Judy about those

bruises, maybe she can tell me a thing of two about his past.

I hope I can help him, I really do. Well, I'm getting tired, so I turn out the

light, taking one last glance at Kai, and then I fall asleep myself.

TBC

Well, you know the drill, like it, review it. Thank you.


	3. chapter 3

PEOPLE, NORMALLY I WOULDN'T HAVE PUT THIS STORY BACK BECAUSE I LOST ALL MY CHAPTERS, BUT THANKS TO MASTERFRANNY, A GREAT AUTHOR ON THIS SITE, I GOT BACK THE CHAPTERS, AND SO THIS STORY IS BACK ONLINE.  
  
DISCLAIMER: to my utmost regret, I have to inform you, that I 'snick' don't  
  
'snick' own 'snivel' Beyblade. 'Author is crying very hard by now.'  
  
SUMMARY: When Kai was young, his father killed himself, and his mother was  
  
already dead. His only living relative took him in, only using Kai as a lab  
  
rat, one experiment goes wrong, and that will always be seen in Kai's dreams.  
  
Luckily Kai is taken away to foster family's, and now he is going in his last  
  
one, the granger's foster home. Tala/Kai.  
  
A/N: will be slash, has rape in it, will have a thing or two that can't be  
  
true. Hope you enjoy it, I know it will be a bit weird in the beginning.  
  
WARNING: will have slash, rape, Mariah bashing, abuse, beatings, and who knows  
  
what else. If you are faint from heart, read on own risk.  
  
A/N2: this will have nothing do to with the series, only that it has the same  
  
personages, with the same character.

A/N: with the new uploading system in FF-net, I may have a few problems uploading chapters, but I think that it will work, so it can sometimes take a while before updating.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: anything above the R-rating, please put that in a review, thanks

Answers to reviewers:

VAMPYRE GIRL: I tried to search it, but it didn't turn up. Sorry.

IMARI: yeah, sorry about the slow updates, but school is back, lots of homework. And we have got lots of homework, and each day at least one test, if we are really unluck four or five a day. Lousy teachers.

MASTERFRANNY: well, I am not writing any down rated fics, I'm just posting my old ones, almost exactly the same, with a warning, but I'll see what I can do, I mostly write what comes up in my head, I hate when I have to leave pieces out, just because the rating is to high. Anyways, I started to rewrite my fics, so I can post them on , maybe after some months, it will come on that site. (but it can take a while, rewrites are much slower than actually writing the story, especially with me.)

WEREWOLF OF FIRE: it's hard for people who are used to luxury, but he never had much, so he can live with little stuff.

FIRE-IMP-666: nice reviewer, down. Good, look I updated, no need to kill. 'laughs nervously' good that you like this.

PHOENIX THE FIRST: secrets. euhm, I already have written a few new chapters, if you want, I will send them to you. the only prob is that I don't know which chapter that FF-net threw me of. Sorry for the delay, but hey, it isn't my fault/

Chapter 3

DREAMSEQUENCE

Kai's P.O.V

I was standing in a house, and I could see a kid crying on the ground, her

father was standing above her.

Why I know this? Well, this is my first foster family ever. Shaka was their

little girl, at first it was nice, well, so she told me, but then her mother

died, and her father started to drink and hit her.

I already had this dream before. Well, this happened in reality once, but I was

much smaller back than, more a frightened child than a closed of teenager.

The man loosens his belt, and went to smash it on Shaka, but before he hits

her, I jumped in front of her.

I have forgotten what set him of this time, if something set him of. Sometimes

he started to hit for no reason at all, like so many people after him.

Shaka screamed, I scared her when I jumped in front of her. I winch slightly, I

never liked it when someone is screaming.

Even in a dream I can't stand her screams, I can't believe that an innocent

child could scream from fear.

The belt hits me on the chest, and I bite back a scream. The man looks at me,

angry, his red face seems to swell, his nostrils are getting bigger.

I can see the drunken haze in his eyes, and quickly I take Shaka's hand. If I

reach her room we are saw, and the dream ends.

Just like the last time I had this one. It's weird, normal, I don't have two

bad dreams so quickly after each other. I had one last night, and now again.

Normal there are two to three days between them, so I get some night rest. This

dream continues.

I climb on the stairs, almost falling once, luckily, I regain my balance.

Shaka's father is still following us, I see that he is holding something in his

hands. I try to get a better look at it, while I ran. It was a bottle. I

already knew what he wanted to do with it, but I kept running.

I see the door of her room and open it.

I can just enter before I feel the empty bottle smash on my back. I can feel

glass digging itself in my flesh, but that doesn't hinder me. I turn around and

close the door.

Safety first, than worrying about injuries.

Shaka is crying and I try to comfort her, waiting until the space turns black,

like every time I had this dream.

But it doesn't end here, the dream just continues. I hear her father outside

the door of the room. He is fumbling with something.

I try to remember what he did in real live after that, and when I come up with

it, I turn several shades paler.

I think of it, and sure enough, I already smell something. Shit, it really is

happening in this dream.

I can't believe it, I thought that it would never happen again, I start to

panic slightly when I see smoke coming from the door.

The room starts to burn slightly. In reality the man was too drunk to end the

fire, I guess it's going to happen again.

And I was right, after five minutes, the whole room is on fire, I try to

protect Shaka, but I can't.

I get burned on my legs, and chest and back. Then when the flames are coming

higher and higher, I wake up.

END DREAMSEQUENCE.

I am panting in bed. I'm glad I haven't screamed, I wouldn't want to wake

anybody. My back and chest is killing me, and I have to cough.

"COUGH,COUGH." Wow that was loud, I look at Tala, but he didn't notice.

I need some fresh air. I get out of bed, and see that there is some blood on

the sheets, not much. I arrange the sheets so my bed looks like nobody slept in

it, and that the bloodstains are covered.

I dress myself really quickly, while looking at the wounds. I only bleed on my

back, where the bottle hit me, the rest is burns, and a red strap wherethe belt

hit me.

My clothes are covering all signs of it. I looked at how bad my wounds are, and

normally they should disappear when the week is over, at least as I don't get

anymore dreams like that anymore.

I pull my gloves on, and take the note book, and a pencil, then I open the

window, and climb in a tree which is just next to it.

There I start writing my dream in, and start to draw some scenes of it. when

I'm finished with that, I put the small book in my pocket, and watch the moon.

I start thinking what happened after I woke up.

I remember that at one point I lost consciousness, and when I woke up, I lay in

the hospital.

My whole body was covered in burns, the doctors thought that they would scar,

and that they would stay with me for the rest of my live.

But then I started to heal, at a really quick pace. I have to thank Voltaire

and his experiments for that, but they only healed physical pain, and not the

emotional one.

I heard that both Shaka and her father had died in the fire.

Shaka's father's death didn't bother me, but I liked Shaka. She was always

nice. It's a pity that she had to end like that.

I keep thinking of my past, and my eyelids are getting heavier and heavier, and

then they close and not open again, and I drift of to the world of dreamless

sleep.

END Kai's P.O.V

The next morning was a nice morning. The sky was a beautiful light blue, the

birds where chirping, and a boy named Tala was getting annoyed by the noise

that came from those chirping birds.

He finally gives up trying to get back to sleep, and stands up, looking very

annoyed.

He looks around in the room, and sees that Kai is already up. The sheets are

already back on their place, it looks like nobody has ever slept in it.

Tala really thought that Kai was a strange kid. Who in their right mind would

place the sheets back on their place that early in the morning.

The window is open, but that's normal, Kai probably had to warm. Tala quickly

dresses himself and goes downstairs for breakfast, mumbling about the 'damn

birds with their morning noise.'

Still looking annoyed, Tala walked down the stairs, not caring that he was

stomping his feet, and had the change of waking the other people in the house.

He reached the kitchen and noticed that Rei and Bryan where awake already,

kissing. This wasn't improving Tala's mood, because he had just broke up with

his boyfriend. Jeffrey.

He had to move to an other country because his dad could get there a better

job.

Tala was angry with Jeffery about that, but before the boy could leave, ha and

Tala had decided to break up, so they could see other people without feeling

guilty.

"Morning Tala." Said Bryan when he noticed that Tala was glaring at them.

Bryan was Tala's best friend, and he know how grumpy Tala was, but he also had

seen how Tala was checking Kai out yesterday, and he came to a plan.

First he had to see how Kai was. He didn't want to give Tala a boyfriend who

would run of with another boy, without looking back.

Than he and his boyfriend, Rei, would try to couple them. He knew that Rei

enjoys that part the best.

"Morning." Tala grumbled back, and then got himself some breakfast.

"Have you or Rei seen Kai?" Tala asked, only just noticing that Kai wasn't

there. Both gave a negative answer.

"That's weird, he isn't in our room, or the bathroom, so where could he be."

Tala mused a bit to himself.

Bruce had just entered the kitchen had heard the sentence that Tala had said

not five seconds ago, and frowned.

"What do you mean Tala?" asked Bruce, curiously, not trying to sound that he

was searching for something more than information.

"That I don't know where Kai is, he isn't here, in the living room not, because

I had to walk through it to reach the kitchen and he wasn't there, he wasn't in

the bathroom when I peed, so he isn't there either, now I'm wondering where he

is." Tala said, counting down all the places he had been and why.

Bruce started to look a bit alarmed.

"You don't think that he ran away," Tala asked;

Bruce looked at Tala like he had just confirmed his worst fear, and without

saying more, Bruce took of, to Tala's room.

Tala, Bryan and Rei where following him.

Bruce went inside Tala's room, and opened the closet. The little possessions of

Kai where still inside of it.

Bruce heaved a sigh of relief. Kai wouldn't leave without his stuff, Bruce was

sure of it. he looked at everything in the room, then he turned to Tala and

asked.

"Tala, did you open that window?"

"No why?" asked Tala, wondering why Bruce wanted to know that.

Bruce walked across the room, and leaned out of the window, he looked at the

tree beside it, and sure enough, there was Kai, asleep like a little baby.

Bruce climbed out the window in the tree, and took Kai in his arms, then he

climbed back inside.

"He was in the tree." Tala said, a little surprised, why didn't he think of

that.

Bruce still had the sleeping Kai in his arms, and laid him down on the bed,

when he removed his arms, Kai woke up.

"What's happening." He mumbled sleepingly when he saw that there where four

persons watching him like he was some kind of freak show.

"Nothing, we just didn't know where you where, that's all." Bruce answered.

Kai sat himself upright, and stood.

"Well, I was in the tree, that's not against the rules, is it?" he asked, a bit

unsure.

"No, that isn't, we where just worried. Now, how about some breakfast." Bruce

said, then he led the four teenagers back to the kitchen.

In the meanwhile, the kitchen was crowded, it seemed that in the five minutes

of searching for Kai, the whole house woke up.

Tala quickly took is breakfast, which he left standing on the counter, and ate

it. Bruce quickly took something for him and Kai.

Rei and Bryan had already eaten, and chose to go to the living room. Kai was

eating his sandwich with cheese that Bruce had given him, while looking at

everybody that was in the kitchen.

If he where to be honest, he had to say that he didn't feel comfortable with so

many people surrounding him.

He was getting a bit nervous too. In all the foster families he has been

before, it was quiet and calm. Not like this.

He could do whatever he wanted, as long as he was quiet, and didn't get his

guardian in trouble, oh, and if his foster parents weren't doing drugs or

alcohol.

Kai couldn't take the noise anymore, so he put his half eaten sandwich down,

and retreated to his room. Both Tala and Bruce had spotted this, but they left

him alone.

The presumed that Kai still had to get used to their attitudes, and that he had

a hard time comprehending how they could be so energetic.

Well Bruce thought that. Tala thought that Kai was just shy, and didn't really

know how to act in the presence of so many people.

And that Kai had a cute but. How he slightly swayed his hips when he walked.

Tala wasn't sure that Kai did that on purpose.

Tala quickly finished his breakfast, and asked some money of Judy, for

shopping. He called Rei and Bryan and quickly went to get Kai.

Kai was up in their room, looking out of the window.

"Kai, don't climb out of it now, it's time to shop." Tala said.

"I don't want to go." Kai said, sounding a bit frightened..

"That can be so, but you need to get some stuff, you know, some new clothes."

Tala said, slightly frowning at the Kai's frightened voice.

"Why, my old ones aren't ripped. And they aren't too small either." He said,

trying to get away from it. why would he be so afraid. Tala wondered.

"Well, yeah, but they are not many enough, besides, you don't have to buy

clothes only, you can buy some music, posters, books, stuff like that, now come

on." Tala said, then he took Kai's wrist, and dragged him downstairs where Rei

and Bryan where waiting.

Then they left for the mall, Tala keeping Kai's hand, in case that he wanted to

weasel out of it.

Kai was blushing, and tried to tug his hand from Tala's grip without Tala

noticing. But Tala hold Kai's hand the whole time, delighted at the cute blush

on Kai's face.

By Kai's reactions, Tala was almost positive that Kai was gay.

TBC.

Hey, people, FF-net got something new, but I don't really understand it, so if you know anything about the C2 thingy, please tell me, and if you r Dutch, please explain in Dutch. Thank you.

Don't forget to review.


	4. chapter 4

PEOPLE, NORMALLY I WOULDN'T HAVE PUT THIS STORY BACK BECAUSE I LOST ALL MY CHAPTERS, BUT THANKS TO MASTERFRANNY, A GREAT AUTHOR ON THIS SITE, I GOT BACK THE CHAPTERS, AND SO THIS STORY IS BACK ONLINE.

DISCLAIMER: to my utmost regret, I have to inform you, that I 'snick' don't

'snick' own 'snivel' Beyblade. 'Author is crying very hard by now.'

SUMMARY: When Kai was young, his father killed himself, and his mother was

already dead. His only living relative took him in, only using Kai as a lab

rat, one experiment goes wrong, and that will always be seen in Kai's dreams.

Luckily Kai is taken away to foster family's, and now he is going in his last

one, the granger's foster home. Tala/Kai.

A/N: will be slash, has rape in it, will have a thing or two that can't be

true. Hope you enjoy it, I know it will be a bit weird in the beginning.

WARNING: will have slash, rape, Mariah bashing, abuse, beatings, and who knows

what else. If you are faint from heart, read on own risk.

A/N2: this will have nothing do to with the series, only that it has the same

personages, with the same character.

A/N: with the new uploading system in FF-net, I may have a few problems uploading chapters, but I think that it will work, so it can sometimes take a while before updating.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: anything above the R-rating, please put that in a review, thanks

Answers to reviewers:

MASTERFRANNY: sorry for the long wait, but I was really busy with the new school year, on top of that we had a problem with a virus, and I failed my math Exam. So, I had little time to update, but thanks for this chapter.

VAMPYRE NEKO: sorry I called you vampire girl. There are three explanations: a)I was in a hurry

b)I was confused

c)I was just being my ordinary stupid dumb self. Hope you forgive me.

REIJTA: it can be that you have to wait a pretty long time, I have little time, and my diskette broke, the one which secrets is standing on, but the worst part is that a wonderful chapter which has taken ages to write was on it, and now I have to rewrite it, and I forget almost half the chapter (not hard considering it was over 15 pages) so I'm first going to try and rewrite that chapter before I will go further with this story.

MEIKIMARI: no problem, I finally know what the C2 thingy is.

JIXKNCE: Ja, nog meer zelf, ik ben ne Belg. Gij, Nederlander of Belg? To translate, for in case you were just curious, yes I'm Dutch, I am even from belgium, from where are you.

WEREWOLF OF FIRE: I like cute Kai.

PHOENIX THE FIRST: well, about sending that, well, my diskette kinda broke (with other words, I dropped it) and the chapter where on that, so now I'm rewriting them. Sorry.

SOREKAI: as soon as I can.

ELLEN: yeah, a little bit scary stuff is nice once in a while.

MIKA: I know that you try to help me, but I have little time to check the chapters, and the annoying thing with Beta's for me is that I have to wait until they corrected it, and I often don't have the time to put it on the net, I will try to look out for them, but don't forget, English is my third language.

SHADOWCAT: here you go, and update.

Chapter 4

Tala and Kai where walking hand in hand, while Bryan and Rei where walking arm

in arm, being lovers and all.

They had decided to take the bus to the mall, seeing that it was a bit far to

walk, and that it looked that it would start to rain any moment now.

They waited calmly for their bus, and Kai finally succeeded in removing his

hand from Tala, heaving a sigh from relief, and than tried to hide the blush

that hadn't fully disappears yet.

Rei and Bryan where still planning how they would find out if Kai is gay or

not. They didn't think he had something against gay's because he hadn't pulled

a disgusted face at them yet.

Kai felt that Tala, Bryan and Rei where boring holes in his back, and it was

making him really uncomfortable, like he couldn't do anything or they would

jump him, and he didn't like that feeling at al.

Finally after ten long and agonising minutes the bus arrived, and full of

relief that the three others weren't boring wholes in his back anymore, he

stepped on the bus.

There where some other people in the bus, not much, only a group of boys that

seemed to belong to each other, and two other people.

The boys where around there age, and seemed friendly enough, the two other

people where between 40 and 50, but they didn't seem to bad either.

To Kai it seemed like a different world. In downtown every kid was or in a

gang, or terrified that he would be beaten up by one.

Groups like those boys where never trusted, mostly if they where on a bus, and

you had the time to wait for the next one, you would wait for the next one,

just for safety.

The old people often carried guns with them, not afraid to shoot if you looked

at them the wrong way.

They didn't trust people, and you couldn't blame them.

In that part of the town the police only walked in groups of five people, and

if somebody was beaten up in front of their eyes, they would look the other

way.

They weren't stupid, the only people that beat on other people where members of

a gang, and if they dared to hurt one gang member, the others would track him

down, and would make sure that he would pay for what he has done, it wouldn't

be the first time that they would kill one.

Here in the bus the boys where calmly talking, just like the old people, who

had a small but friendly smile on their face.

They went to sit at the back of the bus, passing the boys. The boys looked at

their little group, smiling friendly and saying 'hi' when they passed them.

Tala, Rei and Bryan said the 'Hi' back like it was the most normal thing in

live to greet complete strangers.

Kai, who didn't want to offend anybody also mumbled a 'hi'. Was it just his

imagination or was the boy with the white skin colour and the black hair

watching him.

Kai, who was staring at his hands, which lay in his lap, looked up, only to

find the boy in deep conversation with the rest of his friends.

Kai looked at Tala, he was just looking outside, and then at Rei who was

playing tonsil tennis with Bryan (A/N: if you didn't understand that, it's

French kissing)

Kai blushed a bit at the sight before him, and then he looked back to his

hands. Tala had only looked up slightly from the window.

Just when Kai was looking at Rei and Bryan, and he couldn't believe how cute

Kai's blush was.

Kai stayed watching his hands, and Tala watched at Kai, and each time that Kai

looked at him he would look out of the window.

He didn't want to make Kai nervous with his staring, so he decided that it was

better for Kai, to not notice him stare.

Five minutes later, the two elderly people had stepped out of the bus, and none

other had stepped on the bus, one of the boys stepped up to them.

He was the one that Kai suspected of staring at him. He had a pale skin, and

black hair, he had nice hazel eyes, that looked friendly.

He was a person which would make a lot of girls faint with just giving them a

single look. He was slightly muscular, and about the same length as Tala.

He went and sat in the sat in front of Kai, which was a free seat, and started

to talk softly to Kai, who was shocked that someone like that would talk to the

likes of him.

At his old school, people would avoid him, and gangs would beat him. That was

maybe because he always kept his head down, was skinny, and had almost everyday

a new bruise.

This was know because of the PE lessons that found place everyday in that hell

hole that they call school.

"Hello, I'm Drake, who are you." He asked friendly.

Then he put out his hand to shake Kai's with, the hands where a bit big and

callused, but they looked clean enough, but Kai didn't make the effort to shake

hands.

"I'm Kai." Said Kai, looking at his hands, which where staying in his lap. Tala

growled softly, but loud enough for Drake to hear. Drake looked up, and then he

looked back to Kai.

"Is he your boyfriend?" asked Drake, pointing to Tala. Kai blushed a nice

crimson shade, and mumbled a shaky and shy 'no'.

Drake smiled softly at this. Good, he didn't want this angel to be already

taken. When Drake had spotted this beautiful boy entering the bus, his heart

had start to beat twice as fast.

The boy looked beautiful, and that was reinforced when he saw Kai's eyes. Red,

like blood, and his two toned hair certainly make him look exotic.

He wanted to get to know this boy, who looked so like a god, but still so

vulnerable, so innocent.

"So do you have a boyfriend." Again, Kai shook his head in a negative answer.

Wanting to know if he wasn't with somebody, so that he wouldn't embarrass

himself when he asks Kai out for a date.

"Wait a minute, are you straight." At this question, Bryan, Rei and Tala looked

up, waiting for Kai to answer.

Kai blushed even more.

"No, I'm...I'm....gay." he stuttered, hoping that nobody would hate him because

of it.

At his old school it was also a fact that gays where evil, and should been hurt

as many times as possible, too bad that it was common knowledge that Kai was

gay.

"That's wonderful, so am I, want to go on a date?" Drake asked, no

embarrassment in his voice at asking such a question to a complete stranger.

Kai looked up sharply, not believing that he had been asked out on a date by a

complete stranger, he didn't know what to answer, but he knew that he had to

answer soon, but the trouble was saved by Tala.

"He won't go out with people he only met five minutes ago." Said Tala so cold,

that Kai flinched. Drake looked at Tala.

He was really interested in this Kai, and now this red head would tell him not

to, although, he has to admit, he probably won't go out with somebody who he

had just met, well, if Kai would ask him, he would have said yes without

thinking.

"Are you his older brother or something?" Drake asked. At this question Kai

looked up, giving Drake another glance at Kai's soulful eyes.

"What." Tala asked, surprised at being asked such a question, why would anyone

think he was Kai's brother, they didn't even look like each other.

"If you are his older brother, because you sound like an overprotective

boyfriend sounds, but since you two aren't together, you could be his older

protective brother." Drake answered.

Before Tala could answer, Rei and Bryan had pulled him and Kai out of the bus,

they had just reached their stop.

Drake hoped that he would see Kai again. Maybe on school. He was just

transferred from a boarding school.

His father had found a better job here, and he had asked if Drake would like to

go to a normal school, and Drake said yes, because than he would be home

longer, and wouldn't have to keep to silly rules that there where at boarding

schools to keep the peace.

The mall was a big building, right in the centre of the city. Kai was amazed by

the space it took, always living in the downtown part, he never had seen

something that big and luxurious.

Most shops where small, and looked as if they would fall apart if the wind

blows to hard.

Tala took him by the arm, and dragged him in, taking him straight to the

clothing shop, several other boys, and girls where checking him out, but they

stayed away, seeing Tala attached to his arm.

They entered the clothing shop, and they started to look through the clothes,

to find something where Kai would look stunning in, when school would start.

Well maybe not too stunning, after all, he wanted Kai for himself, but he

wanted him to make a good impression too.

Rei and Bryan had found something in the first five minutes and they showed it

to Kai. It was a Chinese outfit, something that Rei wore, but then with splits

in the pants, and with a Ying-yang sign on the back.

Kai looked dirty at the clothes. It wasn't his style but he didn't want to tell

them that, luckily, Tala had seen his look, and told Rei that it would be

better for Kai to look for his clothes.

"That's nothing, let him search something he really wants, besides, I really

wanted this for myself." Rei answered.

Rei and Bryan quickly went to buy the clothes for Rei, and then they went to go

shopping for some fun stuff.

Tala led Kai to the shelves with outfits, and Kai slowly looked through them.

Finally he saw something he liked.

It was a black cargo pants, with side pockets and hip pockets, with dark red

lining at the pockets, and with that there was a dark blue, almost black shirt,

that left his shoulders uncovered, which had in shining silver lining, a

phoenix on the back.

Kai fitted it on, only slightly hissing when he went over one of the burns.

Luckily the bruise on his shoulder had disappears, and the T-shirt just came

above the bruise that the bottle had given him.

When Kai came out, and showed his outfit to Tala, Tala was amazed by the cheer

beauty of Kai.

He looked extremely hot in it, but it also gave him a bigger aura of innocence

and naivety, in short, Kai looked like an angel that just came down to earth,

and Tala told him that, resulting in a stunning blush of Kai.

All together they took another two cargo pants, and four shirts. Then they went

and bought three sweat pants for Kai, along with five plain T-shirt in white,

grey, black, beige, and a light blue one.

Then they went to the music and art shop. Tala knew that Rei and Bryan where

there already, knowing that both of them liked music to an almost obsessive

point.

"I guess you don't know a lot of music, but that's nothing, if you want, you

can borrow my disc man, and CD's, and you can go and buy some posters or other

stuff like that, just make sure you don't go over the hundred Euro okay.

Kai nodded softly, and went to look a bit through the shop/

Then Tala went over to the CD's, buying one from 'the rasmus.'

He had been saving a bit for it, but something always came up where he had to

pay for, like going to the films, or buying something good to eat when Max and

Tyson TRIED to cook, stuff like that, and with some money that was given to

them, he could finally afford it.

Kai searched a bit through the store, looking at all the stuff. Then he saw

something what he really wanted to have.

It was a sketchbook, with a black cover with a phoenix on the cover. He looked

inside and saw the picture again, only with a background of fire, and a little

legend written on it.

The fire phoenix is an extraordinary creature. It is told that he has 7 tail

feathers, with on each tail feather, diamonds in the shape of drops that are

fastened on each other like a chain. When the phoenix dies, he let's on of

those drops fall from his tail feather, and when the phoenix dies, the drop

breaks, on out of that the phoenix will be reborn. (A/N: I heard this legend

from a friend, but I partly forget about it, so it can be that it isn't

entirely correct. If you have heard of this legend, and see a mistake in it,

please e-mail me. Thanks.)

Kai had heard from the legend before, and he decided to take the book with him.

He saw that it was 20 Euro, not too cheap, but he really wanted it.

He also took some pencils for drawing and colouring with him. All in all his

stuff only was 30 Euro.

When Tala took Kai's stuff, he was surprised at the things Kai had chosen. He

had expected him to choose some posters or something like that, but Tala didn't

mind, so he learned something new about Kai, that he liked to draw.

Rei and Bryan had bought two new CD's, and Rei, whose stomach was attracting a

crowd decided that it was time to go eat, choosing a nice cafe for it.

They went to that cafe they choose a nice sandwich for all of them.

They ate it in peace, and had ordered dessert, when something caused Rei to

groan. They all looked at the door that Rei was looking at, and saw...

TBC

It isn't an OC that they saw, like Drake, but someone we haven't seen before

(in this story, the person already came in the anime.) come on, take a guess.

Please.

So do you like it so far, if you have any questions, you are free to ask.

Please review, I would really like it if you do that, and if you do, you get a

nice little Kai plushie. Or better, a Kai plushie with a Tala plushie.


	5. chapter 5

PEOPLE, NORMALLY I WOULDN'T HAVE PUT THIS STORY BACK BECAUSE I LOST ALL MY CHAPTERS, BUT THANKS TO MASTERFRANNY, A GREAT AUTHOR ON THIS SITE, I GOT BACK THE CHAPTERS, AND SO THIS STORY IS BACK ONLINE.

DISCLAIMER: to my utmost regret, I have to inform you, that I 'snick' don't

'snick' own 'snivel' Beyblade. 'Author is crying very hard by now.'

SUMMARY: When Kai was young, his father killed himself, and his mother was

already dead. His only living relative took him in, only using Kai as a lab

rat, one experiment goes wrong, and that will always be seen in Kai's dreams.

Luckily Kai is taken away to foster family's, and now he is going in his last

one, the granger's foster home. Tala/Kai.

A/N: will be slash, has rape in it, will have a thing or two that can't be

true. Hope you enjoy it, I know it will be a bit weird in the beginning.

WARNING: will have slash, rape, Mariah bashing, abuse, beatings, and who knows

what else. If you are faint from heart, read on own risk.

A/N2: this will have nothing do to with the series, only that it has the same

personages, with the same character.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: anything above the R-rating, please put that in a review, thanks

Answers to reviewers:

MAI KIMARI: well, the reason why it took so long to update is because of school, but I have a little bit time now. So here is the next update.

VAMPIRE NEKO: thanks for forgiving me.

JIXNCE: canade, you speak French then? And to answer your question, read, and you will see who he saw.

ICE: thanks, I think. Well, if you ever feel agressive at me for not updating, you can hit my teacher English, because I can't stand her, and it's schools fault that I hadn't got the time to update.

WEREWOLF OF FIRE: I love Kai all cuddly and cute. And I love Tala overprotective.

SUMI-CHAN THE GREAT: we likes this story? A problem with multiple personalities? Just like me. .

REJIITA: Yay, das goe, ik hoop da ik het volgend chapter binnekort kan downloaden.

MASTERFRANNY: thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. bows down on her knees and says this a million times now I can write the new chapters.

LULLABY LILY: yeah, I had six, I know, I just received the last one from masterfranny because I lost them, I'll try to update the sixth one next week, and then the new chapters will come.

SHADOWCAT: yes, we'll see school in a few chapters, and of course Drake will be in it.

GABRIEL OF DREAMS-YUMI CHAN: here you go gives Tala and Kai plushies

METRIX: oh my, if you already have to restrain yourself to hug Kai, what will you do after this chapter.

What happened last chapter

They went to that cafe they choose a nice sandwich for all of them.

They ate it in peace, and had ordered dessert, when something caused Rei to

groan. They all looked at the door that Rei was looking at, and saw...

CHAPTER 5

And saw the white tigers enter the little cafe. The white tigers where a

popular group on their school. The bad thing was that they where also filthy

rich, and snobs.

They liked to humiliate people who had less money than they had, and there

prime targets where the shy people who didn't dare to say anything back, or of

course, Tala, Bryan and Rei.

Tala was because he had stood up against them in a way that nobody seemed to

forget. Lee and Mariah where terrorising the new kids, and Tala had taken

revenge by putting hair paint in their shampoos (A/N: they have to shower after

P.E at that school, okay.) and to change their clothes.

So before they minded Lee's hair was a nice pink, and Mariah was an fungus like

green. They noticed that there was only one pile of clothes over, and pulled it

on.

It was funny to see them run out of school, Mariah clutching Lee's open vest

over her breasts, and Lee in Mariah's pink ensemble.

At Bryan and Rei they where angry for a different reason, concerning Mariah.

She had a crush on Rei, and when she met him at school (he and Bryan where

already going steady) she had asked him out, and he had turned him down, saying

that he already got a boyfriend.

It goes without saying that Mariah didn't liked to be turned down, like that.

From that moment on, both groups hated each other, but the white tigers, being

rich and favoured by the teachers, because they had higher grades, where of

course in the advantage.

It was just there luck that Kevin, the smallest member of the white tigers had

spotted them, and was pointing them out.

Lee looked up, and spotted them. A small smirk came on his face, and he

advanced on them. Mariah, Kevin and Gary seated themselves at the table that

stood in the sight of the table that Tala was sitting on.

Rei and Bryan where looking with suspicion at Lee, and Tala was ignoring him.

Kai was looking a bit confused, but also curious.

Lee grabbed a chair and putted it between Tala and Kai.

"Hello beautiful. My name is Lee, and can I ask such a divine creature like you

what your name is." Lee asked.

Kai turned scarlet, and answered in a quit voice.

"Kai." Tala glared at Lee, and Lee was smiling at Kai. Tala's glare was scaring

Kai a bit, he hated when somebody got angry. Most of the time they worked out

that anger at Kai, and it goes without saying that he doesn't like that?

"It's a beautiful name." Lee asked, and then he hooked his arm around Kai's

waist, and pulled Kai closer. Kai let out a silent gasp of pain, what everybody

else took as a gasp of surprise.

Kai was feeling uncomfortable being so close to Lee. He was a bit embarrassed,

and he also hurt from all the burns, even if they are less grave then this

morning.

"So, what do you think about ditching this losers that are so beneath you, and

hang out with a good crowd." Lee said.

Kai looked a bit surprised. He didn't think that Rei, Bryan and Tala where

losers. He thought that they where nice.

"I don't think they are losers." Kai said, getting in the cold bastard mode

that he always got in when he felt threatened. He pulled away from Lee.

"But they are, at least with us you can have some fun." Lee said, his smile

dimming.

"Yeah, let me guess, terrorising little kids, acting like you have got a stick

so far up in your ass that you can't walk straight, and thinking that you are

better than everybody else, when you are the scum of the earth." Kai said. All

through this his voice sounded cold and sarcastic.

Lee's face was flushed with anger. He couldn't believe that this little punk

had dared to say that.

"Well, if you want to play it this way Kai, you can choose, you can either

become my boyfriend, and this offer stands forever, or you can be tormented

like the rest of these losers. So what do you choose?"

"I choose to stay with these 'losers' like you call them, then to stay with

someone who's ego's that big that he can barely lift his head."

"Fine, be that way, but you will come begging to me to take you as my

boyfriend, and when that time comes, I'll show you mercy." Lee said.

He motioned the white tigers to leave, and they left, Lee with a furious red

flush on his face.

Kai turned back to his plate, and noticed that Tala, Rei and Bryan where

staring at him. Now that Lee was gone, his bastard mode had left to, and he

started to blush.

"What, I had to defend myself." Kai mumbled, and then Bryan and Rei started to

laugh, Tala just smirked.

After they ate, they went home, where Judy already was waiting for them, but

before they left, Tala had taken Kai to the men's room, and asked him (read:

made him) wear his new clothes, (you know that one with the naked shoulders.)

So when on their way home, Kai was stared at by all kinds of guys and girls,

and he was so happy to be back where nobody would stare at him like this.

When they came home, Judy asked how it was.

"Fun, we met Lee and Co. and you had to hear Kai." Rei said, always amused when

the white tigers are going down.

Kai was blushing a bit, when Judy looked at him.

"I would want to hear him, but he doesn't seem to say much in my presence."

Judy answered, causing Kai to blush deeper.

"Hey homies, how's it hanging little dudes" Mr G. said (A/N: don't have a clue

how to write most of the expressions, but I'll give it a try.)

"Good, thanks G." Bryan said, knowing that if he called Mr. G, Mr that he would

give a comment about that it made him sound old.

"And with are newest little dude?" Mr. G said to Kai, who had been trying to

get away.

"Fine." Kai said, no emotion in the voice. "Can I now go to my room." He said

in the same chilly tone.

"Yeah, but Bruce wants to speak to you, in five minutes, I shall send him up."

Judy answered instead of Mr G.

Kai nodded and than he took his bags, and went to the room that he and Tala

shared.

"Well, I still don't get how such a boy like him would have spoken back to

Lee." Judy said.

"You had to see him, it was like he had cut down all the emotion, I swear I got

a bit scared at hearing such a cold voice." Bryan said.

"Oh, poor you, I'll comfort you." Rei said with a grin, then he took Bryan's

wrist, and pulled him to their room.

Kai was sitting in his and Tala's room, drawing some pictures in his new book.

He was happy to got a new one, because his old one was almost completely full.

Kai wondered why Bruce wanted to talk to him.

Kai's P.O.V

I haven't done anything wrong that I know of, so they can't send me away, maybe

he wants to tell me that I should just shut up, and if I don't listen to his

rules that I'll get punished.

I was still thinking when there was a knock on the door, I thought it was

Bruce, so I just said nothing, as if I would say something if it where someone

else.

To my surprise Bruce wasn't the one who opened the door, but a teen. I remember

his name, I thought that it was Michael.

He looks to be a few years older then me, and got strange brown red hair.

He looks inside the room, and there comes a smirk when he sees me. I'm still in

the outfit that Tala got me, and he is looking at it, or better, on the places

it isn't on, like my shoulders, and neck.

I hope that he doesn't notices the scars, because I feel that the shirt had

Sacked a few centimetres.

"Hello, I'm Michael, you must be Kai." I give a small nod as greeting. (A/N:

I'm going to say this now, sorry to all the Michael lovers, I like him a bit

too, but I'm in a bad mood, so this is a perfect way to torture Kai a bit.)

I don't like the look in his eyes when he advances on me, and when he sits down

on the bed I draw a bit further away.

He doesn't seem to notice.

"Well, Kai, I must tell you, you where beautiful when I first saw you, but now

you are plain gorgeous. I think that is because you're wearing less, maybe you

are even more beautiful with nothing on at all." He said, in what he clearly

thought, a beautiful and seductive voice.

I now recognise the look in his eyes, it's one from lust, just plain and pure

lust. He leans in closer to me, and kisses me on the mouth.

I push him away, but he grabs my wrist in a painful grip.

"Now, you don't want to do that, it will only hurt you more." I swallow in

fear, while he grabs my second wrist and holds it above my head.

He is trying to remove my shirt, and I whimper. I don't like where this is

going.

End KAI'S P.O.V

Michael got some of the shirt to loosen, but his erection was already straining

against his pants, and the lust wasn't making him think clear.

He got tired at trying to loosen the shirt, so he started to work on Kai's

pants. He got them loose, and pulled them to Kai's knees, securing them.

He pulled of his own pants, and positioned his big erection in front of Kai's

entrance. Kai's eyes where leaking with salty tears, that looked like diamonds

on his pale face.

Fear was in his eyes, and Michael smiled when he saw that. Michael took his

belt, and tied down Kai's hands to the back of the bed.

He grabbed with his two hands the sides of Kai's hips, and was about to thrust

into Kai, when suddenly the door opened.

Bruce stepped inside the room, and froze immediately? Michael looked at him

with a 'deer that's got in the headlights' look in his eyes.

Kai was looking at him with big scared, watery eyes. Before Michael even

noticed, Bruce had grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and threw him on the

ground, leaving Kai to curl up in himself as much as one could do, with his

hands tied above his head, and his pants around his knees.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" yelled Bruce, sounding furious.

Michael was cowering under the angry glare that he received from Bruce, and Kai

was curled up, still crying, thinking that Bruce is angry with him.

Kai's vision was blurry from the tears, and he was starting to sob. The only

thing he could see where two blurs.

Bruce was still screaming against Michael, when the doors of the room crashed

open, and the rest of the household entered.

When Judy saw the scene in front of her, she was shocked, so shocked that she

was staring at it without being able to move.

Tala and Mr G where shocked to, but instead of just watching the scene, they

went to untie Kai, and pull his pants back up.

Both noticed the burns that where covering his legs, but decided not to ask

yet, and make sure that he is loosened.

Kai's only reaction on this was to cry even harder, and curl up fully. Under

his sobs words could be found.

"I'm 'snick' sorry... I didn't 'snick' mean to...do something wrong.

'snick'...please don't hurt me."

Tala went white when he heard the words. Kai thought that it was his fault.

Then he remembered the burns that he just saw, and the bruise that was on his

shoulder yesterday, but had disappeared already.

He came to an conclusion: Kai was abused in previous foster family's.

Judy had sprung in action, and had calmed Bruce a bit, Michael was send to his

room, together with Bruce and Judy.

Bruce to make sure that Michael wouldn't run away, and Judy to make sure Bruce

didn't kill Michael.

"Tala, little dude, you coming?" asked Mr. G. Tyson and Max, who also came to

see what the fuss was all about, where dragged away with Bryan and Rei, so that

only left Tala and Mr. G.

Tala looked down at Kai, who had calmed down, and was now staring at Tala with

sleep lidded eyes.

There where still tear streaks on his face, and together with the sleepy gaze,

they made him seem vulnerable.

"No, I think I'll stay, for Kai, he doesn't look like he wants to stay here

alone." Tala said.

Mr G nodded, and went away, closing the door behind him.

Tala laid himself down next to Kai, and to his surprise, Kai curled up next to

him, his hands, grabbing Tala's shirt, and his head on Tala's shoulder.

Tala smiled a bit at Kai. He looked cute that way, especially when he yawns and

cuddles closer.

After a minute Kai was fast asleep, and not much later, Tala followed.

TBC

YES, I finally updated. I'll try to update the next chapter of this story next week.

To all the readers of secrets: I have only gotten one review, if that's all I get for that chapter, I will not continue the story, what's the point in writting if nobody reads?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	6. chapter 6

PEOPLE, NORMALLY I WOULDN'T HAVE PUT THIS STORY BACK BECAUSE I LOST ALL MY CHAPTERS, BUT THANKS TO MASTERFRANNY, A GREAT AUTHOR ON THIS SITE, I GOT BACK THE CHAPTERS, AND SO THIS STORY IS BACK ONLINE.

DISCLAIMER: to my utmost regret, I have to inform you, that I 'snick' don't

'snick' own 'snivel' Beyblade. 'Author is crying very hard by now.'

SUMMARY: When Kai was young, his father killed himself, and his mother was

already dead. His only living relative took him in, only using Kai as a lab

rat, one experiment goes wrong, and that will always be seen in Kai's dreams.

Luckily Kai is taken away to foster family's, and now he is going in his last

one, the granger's foster home. Tala/Kai.

A/N: will be slash, has rape in it, will have a thing or two that can't be

true. Hope you enjoy it, I know it will be a bit weird in the beginning.

WARNING: will have slash, rape, Mariah bashing, abuse, beatings, and who knows

what else. If you are faint from heart, read on own risk.

A/N2: this will have nothing do to with the series, only that it has the same

personages, with the same character.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: anything above the R-rating, please put that in a review, thanks

Answers to reviewers:

VAMPYRE NEKO: thank you.

REJIITA: thanks, bedankt,mercikes.

MASTERFRANNY: well, you are absolutely great, I'll try to update chapter 7 somewhere this or next week, promise.

NIENNA UNYARIMA: thank you, Germany, you speak deutsh?

WEIRDO: Oh man, I'm blushing here, thanks, I feel really flattered.

MEI KIMARI: Well, before I was thrown of, I had updated this chapter, the next one is a new one.

GABZ: thanks

DARKANIMELOVER3: thank you.

MRSALEXWATKINS: sorry, forgot to say please, with a cherry on top. You forgive me?

DARKA-CHAN: nee, dit had ik al upgedate, ma het kan zijn da mijn account de dag na den update was afgevoerd.

AMINE: thank you.

KRYSTAL: subtleylity (is that a word?) isn't my strongest point.

KAI MINOMONO: Remember correctly that heg ets what he deserves? I hadn't updated that part yet. Even not last time. But he'll be punished, that's for sure.

RAVEN-TAIMER: No, It's always Kai's bastard side, and he is always (o ralmost always) the dominant person in the relationship, I hate those stories.

SHADOWCAT: Yes, kai and Tala, in one room, sharing a bed. starts to fantasize, and some drool is running out of her mouth

HIXKU: Okay, which episode was it?

GABRIEL OF DREAMS-YUME CHAN: okay, I'll try to update soon.

KATTEN: thanks, BTW I love all three of your stories.

ICEANFIRE: Plz x zillion trillion billion killionzion, well okay times that number.

Chapter 6

DREAM SEQUENCE

Kai was in a small room, only the size if a closet, he was naked, wet, and

shivering.

He was almost to tall to stand in there, and that said a lot because Kai wasn't

tall for his age.

The room wasn't a bedroom, since it didn't have a bed, it was just a plain

white room, with manacles at the wall.

Manacles, which where momentarily fastened onto Kai's wrists and ankles,

holding him on his knees, in a sitting position.

If you looked closely at the ground, you could see small stones, and if you

looked at Kai's knees, you saw bloody patches on them.

The door opened, and Kai had to pull back a little otherwise it would have hit

him in the face. The man that entered was no one else than Voltaire, Kai's

grandfather.

"Well, well, well, and how is my perfect grandson feeling today." He said, in a

voice full with mockery.

Kai spit in his face.

Voltaire got angry with Kai, and hit him full force in the face. Kai would have

fallen on the ground from the force that was after the blow, but the chains

held him in place, but even so, his body shook from the force, and the chains

cut in his wrists and ankles, letting a small trickle of bleed escape.

"So it seems that you haven't calmed down after all, it seems that you need to

be punished some more." Voltaire said, than, some guards appeared from out of

nowhere, and dragged him down in the basement, witch also served as a dungeon,

with all the 'toys' that you could imagine.

Kai was shackled to the wall once again, his back facing Voltaire, and his

front the wall.

He could hear Voltaire moving, but he couldn't look behind him, because they

had putted a collar around his neck.

Then suddenly without warning, a whip came on his back, and a resounding

'crack' sounded all through the room. Kai screamed when the whip touched his

naked back.

The impact was bad, but when Voltaire slowly pulled the whip back to him, it

gave a burning feeling on his back (A/N: like when you hold wool in a fist, and

than you pull, than it burns, and now imagine it when you have an open wound on

your hand, and you pull it through that.)

Blood was trickling down his back, falling on the ground.

Finally the pain seemed to lessen, but than Voltaire struck again, pulling the

whip back slowly.

This was repeated over the twenty times, Kai screamed until he was hoarse, and

blood was trickling on the floor, his whole back felt like it was on fire, and

tears where leaking from his eyes.

Voltaire laughed and opened his mouth to say something, but it wasn't Voltaire

that spoke.

"Kai wake up." Came a voice from above, Kai felt himself leaving the dungeon,

going to the place where people go seconds before waking.

End dream sequence.

Rewind of time.

Kai was sleeping in Tala's arms, his head on Tala's chest. Tala was leaning

against the pillows, and was also sleeping.

Bruce had called the police, and the social services for Michael, but left it

to Judy and Mr G to tell the rest of the story, he was just to angry to tell

it.

He went to Tala's and Kai's room, to see if they where alright. He opened the

door, and saw both of them sleeping.

Kai having Tala's shirt in a dead grip, and Tala having his arms around Kai's

waist. They looked cute together.

Bruce hadn't got the heart to wake them up, but went over them, to lay Tala in

a more comfortable position, because he knew from experience that sleeping

propped on pillows will mean cramped muscles in the morning.

When Bruce laid Tala down, a frown began to appear on Kai's face, but Bruce

took no notice.

Then Bruce pulled a blanket over there still forms, and Tala woke up, he smiled

when he saw Bruce, but he stayed on the bed.

"Hey, how are you doing?" asked Bruce softly, as to not disturb Kai.

"Fine, but I don't think Kai is doing fine, have you seen those burns on his

legs, they looked terrible." Tala whispered back.

"Yeah..." Bruce said, but then Kai started to whimper, and to struggle in

Tala's grasp.

"Kai, calm down." Tala said, but Kai was starting to struck blindly around him,

striking Tala in the nose, making him fall out of the bed.

"OUCH" Tala said, while holding his now bleeding nose.

Kai was starting to scream, and the white sheets, where starting to see red.

Bruce didn't notice this, but he had to stop Kai from moving that way, he could

seriously hurt himself.

He held Kai's arms in one hand, and with the other, he presses Kai back in the

mattress.

"Kai wake up." He said, and Kai started to calm down, and finally, after what

seemed like hours, but where mere minutes, Kai opened his eyes.

Tears where in his eyes, and they where starting to leak, but not a sound was

heard, not a sniffle, not a sob, nothing.

The silence of the room seemed to be choking them. Then the door opened, and

Bryan and Rei stepped in.

Bruce stood up, letting go of Kai, but Kai is still lying on his back, tears

streaming down his cheeks, and his eyes unblinkely, and unfocused staring at the

ceiling.

Tala also stood up, still holding his nose, now sure that it wasn't broken, but

that it would swell. Was he glad that school wouldn't begin for a few weeks.

He could hear the comments of the white tigers already.

"What the hell happened in here?" Bryan asked, watching the scene in front of

him.

"We heard screaming." Rei explained further.

"Kai was having a nightmare, and we tried to calm him, but it didn't work, he

started to flail around, and he hit Tala in the nose." Bruce explained.

"Why are his sheets red?" asked Rei, who looked a bit pale when a drop of blood

fell on the ground.

Bruce looked at the bed, and saw that the white sheets where almost completely

red, and that blood was started to drop on the floor. Kai was starting to look

paler, and his gaze didn't seem quiet clear.

Bruce, turned Kai over, so that his back was exposed to them, and they saw the

lashes on his back, all looking gruesome.

Rei paled some more, and turned himself to Bryan, Bryan did his arm against

Rei's shoulder, and held him.

"What happened to him?" asked Tala, looking at Kai's back with an expression of

horror on his face. He knew for sure that these wounds weren't there before, he

would have notice when Kai wore his new shirt, the wounds came to high to be

covered by them.

"I don't know." Bruce said. "but we better get Judy, and Mr Dickinson, just to

make sure that he doesn't bleed to that."

"Why Dickie?" said Bryan, who knew Mr D from before he went to the Granger's

because he was from social services.

"It's Dickinson, Bryan, and because he may know if this happened before with

Kai."

"I'll go get Judy." Rei said, looking at Kai again, and the growing puddle of

blood, paling a lot, and than walking to Judy trying to keep dinner in.

Bruce turned Kai back on his back, but held him against his chest, so that

there wouldn't be too much pressure on his back.

Kai's eyes where glazed, and he still wasn't reacting on anything. The only

difference was his complexion, which had gone white, and the fact that he

stopped crying.

"Kai, Kai can you hear me." Bruce said. Kai moved a bit, but further he didn't

gave a sign of recognition.

Tala whipped Kai's bangs out of his face, and Kai's face turned to Tala's hand,

snuggling in it.

"It's going to be okay Kai." Tala said.

Kai just snuggled deeper into Bruce chest, took Tala's hand, and fell in sleep.

Judy ran into the room not a minute later.

"What happened she asked?" while Bruce and Tala explained, Rei walked back in,

and took Bryan out. He couldn't stand the sight of blood.

This was because he saw his parents being killed, and there was also a lot of

blood, since they where stabbed.

Bryan knew this, so he tried to cheer Rei a bit op that night, and hoping that

Rei would be cheered up, after a while. But he knew that it wouldn't be

tonight.

No, tonight Rei would cry, and Bryan would hold him, trying to cheer him up.

Judy, in the mean while, had heard the story, and was momentarily putting

stitches on Kai's wounds, to stop them bleeding.

It was a good thing that she used to be doctor. Tala was been send to fill a

bath to wash Kai, and Bruce was calling Mr D.

After Judy had sewn Kai closed, Bruce picked him up, bridal style, and putted

him the bath, Bruce and Tala washed him, while Judy removed the sheets of the

bed, and when she looked at the mattress, she decided to remove it too.

When Kai was washed he was put in Tala's bed, still not waking.

"You don't mind, do you Tala?" Judy asked.

"No, I don't, I'll go put some sheets on the couch I guess." He said, knowing

that he wouldn't be allowed to sleep on the floor in his room, but still wanted

to stay in close proximity with Kai.

"No you silly." Judy said. "I want someone to stay with Kai, you can sleep with

him, in all my years of doctor I had some patients, survivor of abuse, and they

all stopped having nightmare when they lay with someone who comforts them."

"Oh, okay." Tala said.

"Bruce, what did Mr D said?" asked Judy, now turning her attention to Bruce.

"Well, he said that it happened before, in a foster family, but he didn't

believe the man, since it was a drunk, and somebody who like to fight, so he

had believed that man had hit Kai, and made some stupid excuse." Bruce said.

"he will come over tomorrow."

"That's good, sleep tight, Tala." Judy said when she had arranged Kai over

Tala's chest.

"'night." Tala said.

And Bruce and Judy went downstairs to tell Mr. G. about what happened upstairs.

Tala held Kai tightly to him, while Kai snuggled onto Tala, he seemed to be

sleeping without dreams or anything.

Rei and Bryan fell asleep on Rei's bed, both tangled up in each other, and Rei

with tear streaks on his face.

The day was fun, the evening, scary, and the night, a calm but a sad one.

Everyone was in a sad mood, Michael was locked in his room, but Bruce decided

to stay awake, to make sure he didn't try to escape.

Mr G and Judy stayed awake and checked each room every half hour, just to make

sure nothing happened.

The only people who weren't, angry or sad or nervous, where Tyson and Max

who where blissfully ignorant from the happenings tonight.

TBC

Thank you for the wonderful reviews, you can always review, I'll gladly read them.

Hint, review, please, it makes me update faster.


	7. chapter 7

PEOPLE, NORMALLY I WOULDN'T HAVE PUT THIS STORY BACK BECAUSE I LOST ALL MY CHAPTERS, BUT THANKS TO MASTERFRANNY, A GREAT AUTHOR ON THIS SITE, I GOT BACK THE CHAPTERS, AND SO THIS STORY IS BACK ONLINE.

DISCLAIMER: to my utmost regret, I have to inform you, that I 'snick' don't

'snick' own 'snivel' Beyblade. 'Author is crying very hard by now.'

SUMMARY: When Kai was young, his father killed himself, and his mother was

already dead. His only living relative took him in, only using Kai as a lab

rat, one experiment goes wrong, and that will always be seen in Kai's dreams.

Luckily Kai is taken away to foster family's, and now he is going in his last

one, the granger's foster home. Tala/Kai.

A/N: will be slash, has rape in it, will have a thing or two that can't be

true. Hope you enjoy it, I know it will be a bit weird in the beginning.

WARNING: will have slash, rape, Mariah bashing, abuse, beatings, and who knows

what else. If you are faint from heart, read on own risk.

A/N2: this will have nothing do to with the series, only that it has the same

personages, with the same character.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: anything above the R-rating, please put that in a review, thanks

Answers to reviewers:

DARKA CHAN: yep, dit is een heel nieuw chapter, ik hoop dat je het een goed chapter vind.

KATTEN: yeah, I like your stories, but I think I like the Mpreg the most, although the other two aren't bad either, they are quite well really. I just can't wait until you update.

GABRIEL OF DREAMS-YUME CHAN: as soon as I can.

MEI KIMARI: I never finished in your dreams. This chapter is written for the first time last week or something.

MARSALEXWATKINS: More angst? Most people say that I'm to cruel against Kai, but I'll see what I can do.

MASTERFRANNY: I'll send my next chapter as soon as I finished writing it.

REJIITA: snel genoeg?

RANDOM FAN: thanks.

SHADOWCAT: you'll see what happens this chapter.

WINDSTAR: I will write more if you fin me a SHRUBBERY. And if you find me a shrubbery, then you have to chop down the biggest tree in the forest with a herring. 'cause we are no more the knights who say NI, we are now the nights who say: ecky ecky ecky ecky p'tang zoo wang. (or something like that)

LULLABY LILY: yeah, they are so cute. sigh. They are the cutest couple in existence.

UPDATE: I'll try.

Chapter 7

The next morning Kai and Tala slept in late, just like Rei and Bryan, the emotions of last night where still fresh in their minds, and they couldn't find the energy to wake up before noon.

Tyson, who normally woke up last, after being yelled at for 20 minutes was up before them, and was really, really surprised that Rei, Bryan and Tala weren't awake yet, especially Tala.

Michael was still in his bedroom with Bruce and Judy, and Mr G had decided to make breakfast because he didn't seem to get any sleep from all the excitement.

At eleven O'clock the bell rang, and Mr G immediately jumped up to open the door.

"Hello Stanley." He said when he saw Mr D standing outside. Along with Mr D there was another guy, who was younger, and looked to have a lot of muscles.

"Hello, Bruce called me yesterday, and explained the situation, is Michael in his room?" Mr D asked in a businesslike tone. Mr G nodded.

"Good, Danny, will you get him, and you know what to do with him."

At Mr G surprised look, Mr D decided to explain a bit more.

"Danny here works also with the social services, he handles the more violent children, but I doubt that they will give Michael a second change, I just think the will send him to youth prison for attempted rape."

"I hope they won't give him a second change, after all we have done for him."

"Aaah, well, I can't help that, but maybe I can help you with Kai." He said, but then there was some noise on the stairs, and a second later Bruce and Judy came down, and after them, a struggling Michael who was held in the strong grip of Bruce, who looked a bit pissed of, and seemed to have a red fist shaped mark on his face.

"Michael hit him" Judy gave as an explanation.

"Ah," Mr D said.

"Maybe we should go to the kitchen" Judy said. All the adults nodded in agreement.

Once in the kitchen they gave Tyson and Max some money, and told them to go to an arcade so that the grownups could speak further.

Tyson and Max didn't argue, it wasn't often that Judy let them go to the arcade like that, so why argue with that.

"How's Kai?" was Mr D's first question.

"Well, I haven't checked on him, but yesterday evening he was in slight shock, and he had lost a lot of blood." Judy said (A/N: is it just me, or does it really sound like I know nothing of that medical stuff, which I don't?) "The wounds looked terrible, as if they weren't any older than five minutes."

"That's strange, how could he have got them?" Mr D said.

"We don't know, before he got them, he was laying in bed sleeping, that was right after Michael tried…you know…well than he started to whimper and to flail around, and when he woke up, he just went still, and the blood was seeping on the sheets. It gave Rei a big scare." Bruce said.

"Yes, young Rei, poor kid." Mr D said.

They staid talking a bit, not wanting the wake the youths up after such a terrible night, Mr D wanting to hear every little detail.

Around 12 O'clock, a sleep rumpled Rei came in the kitchen followed by Bryan, also looking sleepy.

"Good morning." Rei yawned, Bryan just nodded.

The adults said their good mornings.

"Do you think Tala is already awake, and Kai?" asked Mr D, random.

"Tala is awake, Kai is still sleeping." Bryan answered, then he looked around, everybody was staring at him.

"What, when Rei was dressing I went to have a look."

"Okay, than maybe we can have a look to." Bruce said. He wanted to know the whole morning how Kai was doing, being afraid that something was seriously wrong, but he didn't want to wake the teen, but as Bryan could go and take a look, then he could to.

The adults agreed with him, and they went up the stairs, to Tala's and Kai's room, before entering they gave a tiny knock, and then they entered.

They saw Tala sitting up, propped against some pillows, reading a book, (A/N: Darren Shan, the vampire mountain, just read it for the second time.) and Kai lying on his chest, and clinging to Tala's shirt, like a small child would do with a security blanket.

Tala looked up from his book, and saw them staring at Kai, who's shirt had slipped a bit, and was showing a long scar, that looked a few days old, but was just from the night before.

Another mystery to solve, Bruce and Judy thought. Mr G, was just looking sadly at the scar, and Mr D thought that it had to hurt.

"Can I take a look at Kai, Tala?" Judy asked. Tala nodded, and pried Kai's hands from his shirt, and laid him in the bed, while he stepped out.

"I think I will go take a shower." Tala said, then he slipped out of the room. He had gotten the whole night to look at Kai's wounds, even if he had slept the first few hours. It was really strange to look at the wounds, and see them slowly healing. Normally you couldn't see a wound healing.

Tala was standing under the shower (A/N: Droooooooooooooooool) thinking about Kai, and what happened yesterday. He never was close with Michael, but he tolerated him, he never suspected that he would be capable of doing something as this.

And Kai, he kept on getting closer to that boy, more in love, but more mysteries came up, like how did he get those wounds, and how come they heal so fast?

When Tala was taking a shower, Judy started to examine Kai. She took of his shirt, and frowned when she saw how all the wounds had already scarred.

"This is not normal." She said to the three men who where standing behind her.

"I would think that to, yesterday evening they where fresh wounds." Bruce said. "Judy, will you look at his legs?"

Judy frowned when he said this, but she pulled Kai's pants down. On his legs where small reminders of burn wounds, not many, and they weren't big, as if he where burned a long time ago.

"Bruce, why did you want to see that?" Judy asked.

"Well, yesterday his legs where full of burn wounds, they looked to be a few weeks old, but those look like it happened a dozen years ago."

"Like the wounds on his back." Mr D exclaimed.

"But how did they get there?" Mr G asked.

"I don't know, but whatever is causing them, it's also making sure that they heal pretty quickly" Judy said.

"I wonder…" Bruce started to say, but then Kai started to stir, Judy pulled Kai's pants back up, but left his shirt of, they wanted to know what happened.

Kai opened his eyes slowly, blinked a few times, and closed them again. The room was brightly lit because the adults wanted to get a good look at Kai's wounds.

"Kai, are you going to wake up" Bruce asked gently. Kai moaned and then he opened his eyes, blinking sleepily up at Bruce.

"Wha's wrong?" he asked sleepily, then he noticed that Bruce wasn't the only adult in the room, and what was worse, that his shirt was of.

Kai jumped quickly up, and grabbed his shirt, and quickly pulled it over his head. He didn't want anybody to know about his wounds, they would exploit his weakness.

"Kai, how did you get those wounds" Judy asked, looking with a serious and concerned look at Kai.

'Don't be fooled Kai, they pretend to be nice, but then they will hurt you.' He thought to himself. Like Michael, at first he didn't act mean to Kai, but then he hurt him all the same.

"Kai, if you tell us how you got those wounds we can help you." Bruce said. Kai looked at the floor, looking like he wanted to disappear.

Then without a warning, he ran to door, opened it, only to run into Tala.

"What's wrong" Tala asked, looking at the panicking Kai that he now held in his arms.

"We just asked how he got those wounds, and that we could help him." Mr G said.

"Kai, you can tell them, they will help you, they helped me when I lost my parents. You can trust them" Tala said, hoping that Kai will believe him.

Kai looked at Tala with a look of disbelieve. Than he turned to the adults, he opened his mouth closed it again, looked unsure to Tala, who nodded in encouragement, then he started to tell his tale.

He told them about the abuse of his grandfather, and about the failed experiment, when he was done with telling his story, he looked in all those faces that had heard his story.

He saw that they all where disgusted, he was wise enough to know that it wasn't with him, but with his grandfather, and saw their faces full with concern when he told about the failed experiment.

"Okay, thank you Kai. So, whenever you get hurt in a dream, it happened to you in real live?" Judy asked and Kai nodded.

"And then you heal extremely fast?" Kai nodded again.

The adult looked pensive, and then Tala asked a question.

"Kai, when you get a wound in real live, like a scrapped knee or something like that, does it heal super fast to?" Kai nodded on this to, hoping that they wouldn't use it to hurt him, but he began to get a feeling that he could trust those people.

"Okay, why don't we get breakfast" Mr G said, hoping to lighten up the mood. Everybody agreed to that, but Kai would first pull on some clean clothes.

For the rest of that day, Judy kept on wondering how to stop Kai from hurting himself with his nightmares, and her closest thing she could think of momentarily was that Kai didn't get nightmares.

Judy also asked Kai about the happening of this night, just to check if he needed counselling, Kai looked like he didn't need her, but she still ordered Tala to keep a close eye to Kai.

After the questioning, Tala and Kai went outside in the yard, just to relax, they met with Tala and Bryan, and decided that they will go to the park.

Kai first was very reluctant to go. Tala asked him why he didn't want to go.

"Because in the park where I lived, there where only gangs, dealers and criminals, so if I can avoid it, I will not go to the park"

"Kai, this park is different, there are children, and playing things, like swings and stuff" Rei said.

"Okay, but if there is something like dealers in there, I'm out." Kai said.

They arrive in the park, and it looked much cleaner and saver than all the other parks that Kai had ever seen before.

"So, is it fun to go on the swing?" Kai asked, eyeing Rei who had dragged Bryan to one, and was trying to get him to push him higher and higher.

"You never have been on one?" Tala asked, voice full of surprise. Kai shook his head no.

"Well, now is a good time for trying" Tala said, and he dragged Kai to a swing. He told Kai to go and sit on hit, and hold on. Then he started to push.

Kai looked a bit tense at first, but then he started to relax a bit.

"So you like it?"

"Yeah, this is fun, I feel like a bird" Kai said, his tone full of happiness. Tala looked surprised, this was the first time that Kai didn't hold back any emotions. The first time that Tala had seen Kai totally happy.

When they went back home it was already dark, and everybody was sleepy, but they got one piece of news before they where home.

Michael was in prison for two year. It seemed that he was already 18, and that the court looked at him as an adult, but since it wasn't a real rape, just an attempted one, he got two year.

They went all to bed, Kai sharing with Tala's, because his mattress was full of blood, and Bryan sharing his bed with Rei for night activities.

TBC

Remember,

REVIEW, it always get me writing.


	8. chapter 8

PEOPLE, NORMALLY I WOULDN'T HAVE PUT THIS STORY BACK BECAUSE I LOST ALL MY CHAPTERS, BUT THANKS TO MASTERFRANNY, A GREAT AUTHOR ON THIS SITE, I GOT BACK THE CHAPTERS, AND SO THIS STORY IS BACK ONLINE.

DISCLAIMER: to my utmost regret, I have to inform you, that I 'snick' don't

'snick' own 'snivel' Beyblade. 'Author is crying very hard by now.'

SUMMARY: When Kai was young, his father killed himself, and his mother was

already dead. His only living relative took him in, only using Kai as a lab

rat, one experiment goes wrong, and that will always be seen in Kai's dreams.

Luckily Kai is taken away to foster family's, and now he is going in his last

one, the granger's foster home. Tala/Kai.

A/N: will be slash, has rape in it, will have a thing or two that can't be

true. Hope you enjoy it, I know it will be a bit weird in the beginning.

WARNING: will have slash, rape, Mariah bashing, abuse, beatings, and who knows

what else. If you are faint from heart, read on own risk.

A/N2: this will have nothing do to with the series, only that it has the same

personages, with the same character.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: anything above the R-rating or what the new rating for R (I think it's M), please put that in a review, thanks

Answers to reviewers:

WINDSTAR: thanks to correct me, I only saw that scene once, but it was funny. As for a beta, I'm to lazy to find one, and sometimes I have to wait to long to get a chapter back. So you'll have to live with the grammatical mistakes.

VAMPYRE NEKO: I discovered that since I went back to writing that I have a problem with dialogues, but because you asked so nicely, I will try my best, even if you probably won't notice much of a difference.

REJIITA: das dan goed.

MASTER FRANNY: yeah, night activities, you work out the details, if you want to, that is. You were right about the punishment, and the new end of last chapter, gives me a whole bunch of new ideas, which I'm not sure of how to use.

WEREWOLF OF FIRE: I known, Kai is cute and Tala/Kai rocks.

GABRIEL OF DREAMS-YUME CHAN: I'll try to update soon. BTW, don't know if I reviewed yet, but I'm sure it stands in my favorite stories list. I love you fic choices, love cloud and Mpreg. You're a good writer yourself, update soon (okay, this is weird, I'm answering a review, with a review)

MEI KIMARI: yeah, I thought that it would be so cute the scene with the swing.

KAI MINOMONO: thanks.

DARKA-CHAN: ja, ge hebt gelijk, ma sinds ik dees jaar een nieuwe leerkracht voor engels heb, begin ik er slechter (ja, slechter) in te worden.

MRSALEXWATKINS: You can't find another Darren Shan gasp the cruelty. Where I live, we are waiting for the last book. It's both a happy as sad occasion. It will end, and we have and ending.

FIREANICE: thanks, I love Darren Shan, only one to read of them, and than it's over. Too bad.

JIXNCE: thanks.

APPLE SENORITA: thanks, I really like the compliment.

SHADOWCAT: thank you, and I'll try.

Chapter 8

Weeks past, and in the granger residence everything was going fine, well, Kai hadn't got a nightmare for the past week, which also meant that all his wounds where healed, and everybody was happy, but that wouldn't be during long anymore.

Why wouldn't it last long anymore? Well, it's easy, School was coming. (A/N: oooooooooh, the horror) in three days it was the first school day. (A/N: It will be like my schooldays, Wednesday is a half day of school, and Saturday and Sunday are free days.)

Kai's school stuff where already bought, but Tyson had just discovered that he accidentally forget to buy his books. So they where in a hurry to buy all the stuff, because the last two days they would be going to the sea.

It was Kai's first time at the sea, and he was very excited about it. They would all go early to bed, because to avoid the morning traffic they would leave at 5 A.M.

After getting Tyson and Max in bed, the grown-ups went to bed themselves, knowing that they had to fix breakfast, and make sure that Tyson will get up early enough.

NEXT MORNING

Breakfast had been, to say the least, chaotic. Not only did Tyson refuse to wake up, but that took so much time that Bruce had burned the eggs. Didn't wouldn't seem strange as he wasn't boiling them.

The toast was stuck in the toaster, and when they left for the first time, they realized that they had forgotten Bryan, Rei and Judy. And when they had left for the second time, they realized that they had forgotten their swimming stuff.

It was 6;30 AM; and hour and half later than planned, when they finally hit the road.

Tyson and Max where back asleep, just like Bryan and Rei, Tala was still awake, and so was Kai.

Kai was looking excitedly out of the window.

"So, this is your first time to the beach?" asked Tala. The grown ups listening to the conversation that Tala had just started.

"Yes, is it fun, I never went to the sea before, I want to know everything about it?" Kai said, looking at Tala.

Over the last few weeks, Kai kept coming to Tala for advice, and comfort. He got closer to him, and he was less shy around Tala. Tala was happy for that, but he wanted to be more than friends with Kai, but he didn't want to push him at all.

Tala started to tell Kai all about the last time that they went to the beach, while Kai was getting more exciting with every passing second.

When they reached the beach, Kai was bubbling with energy, but he was still calmer that Tyson and Max, who had just woken up.

They stepped out of the van, and Kai immediately latched to Tala's arm. There where so many people around here.

They went to their beach house, and they putted everybody in their rooms. It was four a room, and Judy had a small room for herself. Tyson, Max, Mr G and Bruce shared a room, and Rei, Bryan, Kai and Tala shared a room.

When they where all settled down, they hurried to the beach, wanting to make sure that they have a nice day.

Kai was all excited when they arrived. Tala showed him how he had to make a sand castle, and they want to swim in the sea.

Kai was first very reluctant to go into the water because it looked so dirty, but then, when he saw that everyone was in it, he went to.

After playing the whole day in the water and on the sand, they went to a small café, and ordered ice creams. Because Kai wouldn't want one for himself, Tala ordered a lover coupe for them. It was a big ice-cream, with vanilla, strawberry, banana and chocolate, covered in strawberries.

The waiter who brought the ice was looking something to much at Kai, if you asked Tala, o it eventually evolved in to a staring game between Tala and the waiter, and Kai just eating the ice cream.

The second day it was much the same, they went to the beach, made fun, and then they went back to the small café.

This time Kai took an ice cream for him alone. A lover coup (A/N: he really, really likes the stuff) after he had finished, he went to the bathroom, nobody noticed that the waiter disappeared.

Kai was done with peeing, and was washing his hands, when he saw somebody standing behind him.

"Hi." The waiter said.

"Hi," Kai answered softly. "I'll be done in a sec."

"No, you won't" the waiter said. Then he putted his hand on Kai's mouth, and dragged him out of the toilet, and into a storage room, which he locked.

Kai was thrown to the floor, and the waiter was ripping all of his clothes of. Kai was screaming, but nobody was listening.

The waiter hit Kai.

"Scream, you bitch, but no one will hear you." A bruise was already forming on Kai's cheek.

When he had ripped of Kai's clothes, he looked him over, licking his lips. "Beautiful" he whispered.

Tears were forming in Kai's eyes, and he was shivering from the look that was pointed at him. The waiter was pulling his own pants and boxer down, and then he took Kai's hips in his hands, and pulled his legs open.

Then without preparation or anything, he pushed into Kai. Kai screamed. He was sounding hoarse from screaming for help before.

After a while Kai stopped screaming, and after what seemed an eternity, the waiter was done with him, leaving him behind, naked, shivering and bleeding.

Tears had already slipped from his eyes, and Kai was sobbing miserably. The waiter gave him one last kiss, and a warning.

"If you tell anyone that it was me who raped you, I will kill that red headed boyfriend of yours"

This made Kai cry harder. The waiter left, and Kai tried to move, but he found that it hurts too much, so he stayed there, sobbing.

Tala was upstairs, waiting for Kai, after ten minutes, he was so uptight, that he almost hit Bryan when he poked him in the shoulder.

"Tala, if you are so worried, maybe you have to go look for him" Bryan said.

"You are right, are you going to help me?" he asked. Rei and Bryan nodded.

The paid the bill, and went to the toilets, which happened to be downstairs and went looking for Kai. When they didn't found him, they where worried. It was getting late, and Judy was expecting them back on time.

They looked everywhere downstairs, all the while yelling for Kai, when someone came downstairs.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked. "You can't come here; this is personal only, unless you have to go to the toilet."

"We don't have to go the toilet, but we are looking for a friend of us, have you seen him. He has dual colored blue hair, he is this high (Tala points at his shoulder) and has got red eyes."

"No, I haven't seen him, I'm sorry. I'll ask the personnel, but now, I'm afraid that I have to ask you to go back upstairs."

They nodded, and where about to go upstairs when they heard someone crying.

"What's that?" the women, who happened to be the manager of the place, asked.

They all went to the source of the noise, which happened to be a storage room. (A/N: surprise, surprise) they opened the door, and let free a gasp of horror.

Kai was lying there in a puddle of his own blood. His clothes where lying next to him, ripped apart. Kai himself was lying in a fetal position, with his back at the door, letting Tala and the others clearly see what had happened.

"Kai, are you okay." Tala asked, and immediately went to Kai. Kai was not responding, he was lying there, crying.

Tala touched him softly on the shoulder, and got a flinch as respond. Kai started to shiver, and Tala pulled out his t-shirt, tilted Kai upright and pulled it over his head.

The t-shirt reached Kai's tight. Tala was rocking Kai, when Bryan and Rei went over, and try to comfort Kai. The manger, Ms Sera called an ambulance.

"Mmmh, kids, I hate to break this up, but could I get the number of his guardian, please?" she asked. Bryan went over to her, and helped to explain the situation to Bruce.

Rei was stroking Kai over the head, whispering comforting words into his ears, and Tala was just rocking him.

Five minutes later the ambulance arrived, and took Kai with them. Tala rode with the ambulance, while Rei and Bryan waited for Bruce to get them, and ride them to the hospital.

Ms Sera was very worried about the young boy, and was also surprised that something like that could happen in her storage room.

She also made Rei and Bryan promise her that they would tell her who had done it, if they got the answer from Kai, so that she knew who did it, and make sure that he never did it again.

In the meanwhile, Kai was brought to the hospital, where his wounds where already healing, the doctors noticed the fast healing, but still, they tried there best, to help it heal.

Even though the wounds were severe, that wasn't their biggest worry. That was that the boy didn't react in any way.

After a couple of hours treating his wounds, and being surprised at their fast healing, they were looking for head injury. They were sure that he had got a bruise on his face when he was just brought in, even if it is now reduced to a red spot on the face.

They where searching his head for swellings, and even did a CAT scan. They where afraid that it was the fault of brain damage that made the boy not react.

A couple of hours later, they brought him in a room, and let visitors in. And even though they hadn't found anything wrong with his head, they attached severally devices to read brain activity to him.

Bruce, and the others, where worried about him, and stayed with him the whole night, hoping that he will wake up, and react to one of them.

It was in an uneasy sleep that they all fell in eventually, Tala holding Kai's head.

Nobody noticed when the meter of brain activity suddenly went down, and then spiked up to an unusual height.

Kai's eyes opened, and the red pools where shimmering with tears. He looked next to him, and he took Tala's hand tighter in his grip. Then the brain activity heightened more, which was humanly impossible.

Kai's eyes fell close, but the brain activity was still as high.

Tala opened his eyes, he was somewhere, but he didn't recognize the place. He heard someone walking around, and went looking for that someone, hoping that the person could tell him where he was.

He was walking down a beautiful halfway, but it was broken in several places. It was dark in here, suddenly he saw a light, and he ran to it.

And he came to a door, a large door, and in front of that door there where three pounds that you had to cross before you reached it.

In the front of the door, a child was sitting, covered in bruises and blood, he was crying.

'Something's familiar about that kid' Tala thought about himself.

"WHO ARE YOU, WHERE ARE WE?" he yelled to the kid. When the kid's head shot up, he tried to get a closer look at him, but he was too far.

"How did you get here, nobody should be able to get it" he heard the kid say.

"ARE YOU IN PAIN?" Tala yelled.

He saw the kid nod.

"WAIT THERE I'LL COME"

"If you survive." He heard the kid say. He frowned at those words, and went into the first puddle.

The water was ice cold. He went into it deeper, a layer of ice appearing on the water, easy enough to break, but it let see how cold it was, and then suddenly he was hit with memories that where never his.

They were Kai's. He saw how Kai lost the love of his father, how he tried to be accepted, but only got a cold shoulder in return. He saw sadness.

After what seemed forever, he got out of the water. He was freezing cold, but he looked at the kid, who was looking at him, with bright shimmering eyes.

He hadn't seen it before, but the kid was Kai, only younger.

'Okay, I'm dreaming' Tala thought to him.

"It's okay if you give up, I'm not worth the trouble." He heard the small voice say.

"NO, KAI YOU ARE WORTH IT" he yelled, angry that he dreamed that Kai wouldn't think he is worth stuff like this.

Still half frozen from the pound he entered the second one.

The water of this one wasn't frozen cold, it was burning hot. When he was three steps into it, it started to boil, and flames appeared on the surface.

He was hit again by memories, but these where different. He saw how people treated him with hate, how people bullied and threatened him, how they treated him as a freak, and then he felt the emotion that Kai had to feel. HATE, pure hate, at them, why? Why did they have to treat him like a monster, he did nothing wrong.

This went own, until he finally reached the other side. His skin that was blue when he went into the water was now a burning red. The boy was looking at him, surprise clear in his eyes, but he was also looking at him as if waiting when he would give up.

Tala looked back, and after five minutes of rest, he went into the third pound. This was the longest, but when he had stepped three steps, he was surprised that it didn't hurt it was a sticky kind of water.

He looked down in it, and he saw what it really was. BLOOD, it was blood. Kai was looking at him, as if waiting when he would back down, but he surprised Kai, and went further.

Then the memories hit him, he saw someone dying, someone killing himself, he saw someone beating him, hurting him, not like the fire pound, but worse.

He saw his blood spilled out of the wounds that where created, he felt his own skin tear, and felt his blood mix with the blood of the pound.

He walked further, through all of the pain, thinking that a dream wasn't supposed to hurt so much. Then suddenly his head went down. The pound was deeper then he thought, but still he kept on walking, he didn't want to disappoint Kai farther.

After these memories that represented Kai's pain, hurt, his past, he had finally reached the edge of the third pound.

Kai was looking at Tala with surprise in his eyes.

"You made it, you did, for me." He said.

"Yes, Kai, you are worth it." Tala said, covered from head to toe into blood.

"You are worth so much Tala, I want to give a gift, for showing me that you care, but it's at the other side of the door, you'll have to come with me." Kai said.

Tala nodded, mentally preparing himself at what was waiting for him. The door opened and Kai walked in.

Tala swallowed hard, and followed. But instead of horrifying memories, he felt happy.

At the sides he could see images playing, of happy times, when Kai got a friend, when he got a gift.

He looked around, thinking that this was a beautiful place. At the end of the hall, he saw a lot of images of himself, Bruce, Rei and Bryan, but mostly him.

"It's here". Kai said. He opened a small door, and took out a box. There he took out a small silver locket.

"Here, this is for you." Kai said. And he gave it to Tala.

Tala opened it. Inside there was a small blue glass rose, surrounded by green glass leaves. It looked frail, but beautiful, like Kai.

"What is it, why did you give it to me."

"It's me, it's my soul, and I gave it to you because I trust you, and know that will protect it for me." Kai said. "And now it's time for us to return"

Tala woke up, looking sleepily around. Was it his imagination, or did the brain activity of Kai went down suddenly to a normal level?

He guessed not. He stretched his arms, and then he noticed that he had something in his hand. He looked at it, and almost fainted from surprise/

In his hand he held a small silver locket, and when he opened it he saw a frail glass blue rose, surrounded by green glass leaves.

TBC

So, did you like this chapter? I hope you did.

Please, I beg you, review. (I sound desperate, I know)


	9. Chapter 9

PEOPLE, NORMALLY I WOULDN'T HAVE PUT THIS STORY BACK BECAUSE I LOST ALL MY CHAPTERS, BUT THANKS TO MASTERFRANNY, A GREAT AUTHOR ON THIS SITE, I GOT BACK THE CHAPTERS, AND SO THIS STORY IS BACK ONLINE.

DISCLAIMER: to my utmost regret, I have to inform you, that I 'snick' don't

'snick' own 'snivel' Beyblade. 'Author is crying very hard by now.'

SUMMARY: When Kai was young, his father killed himself, and his mother was

already dead. His only living relative took him in, only using Kai as a lab

rat, one experiment goes wrong, and that will always be seen in Kai's dreams.

Luckily Kai is taken away to foster family's, and now he is going in his last

one, the granger's foster home. Tala/Kai.

A/N: will be slash, has rape in it, will have a thing or two that can't be

true. Hope you enjoy it, I know it will be a bit weird in the beginning.

WARNING: will have slash, rape, Mariah bashing, abuse, beatings, and who knows

what else. If you are faint from heart, read on own risk.

A/N2: this will have nothing do to with the series, only that it has the same

personages, with the same character.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: anything above the R-rating or what the new rating for R (I think it's M), please put that in a review, thanks

Answers to reviewers:

MEI KIMARI: A locket is a kind of chain that you can open and close right?

GABRIEL OF DREAMS-YUME CHAN: YAY, I can't wait till you update choices. I love Mpreg.

VAMPYRE NEKO: I'll try to write whenever I have time, the same with updates.

BROOKDRAGONLORD: THANKS :).

REIJITA: bedankt.

SUZAKU: Yay, thanks, I love to be on fav. Lists.

ICEFIREWOLF: thanks

DARKA-CHAN: wel, ik hoopte eerder dat ik een Engelse of amerikaanse kon strikken voor na te lezen, sinds die normaal heel goed engels kunnen. Maar als ik niemand vind, moogde gij, is da goe?

MASTERFRANNY: You know, you review remind me of 'George of the jungle' : and they all said oeh. ALL: aw. 'I said oeh' All: oeh.

Well, this chapter may be a bit rushed of to because I had writers block, a severe case. I didn't know what do to with this, but I knew well what to do after this situation.

WINDSTAR- OF COURSE: oh my, not my sister. I mean not a pig. Sorry, I haven't seen the whole monty python movie yet, just parts. I almost saw the life of Bryan completely (not yet, our teacher was sick, so we couldn't finish seeing it) I never read fics at school. Our teacher doesn't allow us.

LULLABY LILY: I'm also from Belgium Vlaams Brabant. Close to Zaventem, right in between Brussel and Leuven. And I'm looking for a BETA

KUJA'S KITTYKAT: okay. hugs Kai and Tala Tala and Kai are turning blue

LAYAHLEE: I have lots of ideas for stories, but firs I am gonna finish what I started.

HIXKU: Oops. I hate spelling. I suck at it.

MEGJENNINGS: everything on his own time.

………….CRAZY: well, I don't have time to update fast.

ECLIPSEDLIGHT: the waiter thing, maybe later.

SHADOW PHOENIX: Here is an update. I know about the spelling mistakes, but I have hard time correcting them.

ANOMONOUS: thanks, I'll try to update as soon as I can.

LOKI LEE: of course I continue to write it, what else would I do?

HI-TORY DENSETSU: here it is.

Oh, before I forget it, I had a big writersblock, so I kinda forced this story out, so this chapter will be short, and not so good as others.

Last chapter

Tala woke up, looking sleepily around. Was it his imagination, or did the brain activity of Kai went down suddenly to a normal level?

He guessed not. He stretched his arms, and then he noticed that he had something in his hand. He looked at it, and almost fainted from surprise.

In his hand he held a small silver locket, and when he opened it he saw a frail glass blue rose, surrounded by green glass leaves.

Chapter 9

Tala looked at Kai, who was still lying asleep on the bed, than he looked back at the silver locket.

'Maybe it wasn't a dream' Tala thought 'after all; Kai's dreams are reality for him why not for me?'

Tala put the locket on his neck, swearing that he would keep it close to him, making sure he would never break or lose it.

He gave one last look at Kai, and then he settled back a bit more, and tried to get some more sleep, in which he succeeded.

NEXT MORNING

Bryan was the first one to wake up, and when he saw Tala holding Kai's hand, his first thought was about how cute they will be as a couple.

Then he looked again, and he saw Kai stirring slightly. Bryan went a bit closer to Kai, making sure that he didn't wake up Tala or Rei in the process.

Kai opened his red eyes, and stared around the room with a non-comprehending look on his face.

"Morning" Bryan said softly. Kai looked at him, and tried to talk, but his mouth was to dry.

Bryan took a glass of water, and held it to Kai's lips. "Here you go." Kai sipped a bit of water, and than he asked his question.

"Where am I?"

"You are in a hospital Kai, don't you remembered what happened." Bryan asked. Kai blinked, trying to remember what happened, but all he remembered was going to the café, and than, nothing, like a whole part of his memories was wiped clean.

"No, I can't remember." Kai said. "What happened?"

Bryan blinked a b it. He hadn't expected Kai to not remember what happened.

"Uhm, I let one of the grownups tell that, okay?" Bryan said. Kai nodded.

Kai tried to sit up, and that movement woke up Tala.

"Wha's happening?" he mumbled, blinking sleepily with his eyes.

Than he saw that Kai was awake. "Kai, how do you feel, do you need someone, who has hurt you, I'll get them back for you." He said really fast.

Kai had a hard time comprehending Tala, because he was speaking so fast.

"Tala, slow down, you're making me dizzy." Kai mumbled, putting his hands before his eyes.

Tala looked down like a beaten puppy. Than the sun shone on Tala, and there was a flash of silver.

"Hey, what's that?" Bryan said, never, ever having seen Tala with a necklace.

"Just a pendant." Tala said. Kai was staring at it, recognizing it, but not knowing from where that it came.

'He probably has worn that before.' Kai thought.

"Tala?" Kai asked.

"Yeah."

"What happened to me, which was so bad that I needed to go to the hospital?" Kai asked. Tala looked taken aback.

"You don't remember?"

Kai hesitantly shook his head no. should he remember it?

"Well," he started to say, but the doctor walked in, with a whole lot of noise, effectively waking up the whole room. (A/N: I know that doctors don't go into rooms with a whole lot of noise, but my reality in here)

"Well, I see the patient is awake" he said with an all too happy grin on his face.

Doc's P.O.V

Aah, yesterday was a great day, not much patient, got home earlier, and got laid by my wife, twice.

I look around the room and see all kinds of stares at me. Mostly glares, guess I woke up most of the people.

End doc's P.O.V

All the people who just woke up glared at the poor doctor, whose happy grin had suddenly disappeared.

Bruce was the first person who realized that they were in an hospital, and for what they were there.

He glanced to Kai's bed, and felt a lot of relief when he saw that the kid was awake.

"Kai, how are you feeling." The doctor asked, feeling that the patient looked the less threatening. Whereas the kid with the blue baseball hat looked a pit pissed of.

"Fine, I guess" Kai said. It was true, actually he felt better than he had ever felt before.

"And what do you remember about the events from yesterday. You got quite a bump on the head you know."

"What the hell is it with yesterday; you are the third person already who asked me about yesterday in less then ten minutes." Kai yelled. "Oops, sorry." He murmured after when he saw that everybody was staring at him."

"Well," the doc said, slightly taken aback by the outburst. "You were kidnapped, beaten and even raped yesterday, and then when you were brought to the hospital, all your wounds started to heal at a mysterious fast rate."

"Oh" was all that Kai had to say.

"His wounds always have healed this fast" Bruce said.

"Well, if that is true, than I would like to check Kai up once more, and than if everything turns out fine, he can go home."

A FEW HOURS LATER

The group of people had already packed, and where ready to leave to their house, to prepare for school. It would start in five days.

Kai, who still didn't remember what happened, and frankly didn't care, was getting nervous about school.

It wasn't as if he was a bad student, he was quite good actually, and he just hoped that he wouldn't get teased in this school.

Tala, Bryan and Rei said that he wouldn't get teased, unless maybe the white tigers, but they could handle them from Kai.

Max and Tyson also went to school there, but they were in a lower year, so they had an other playground.

Few days later

It was the last evening before school begins (A/N: just typical of me, it's almost vacation, and I write a story where school is about to begin. bangs head against computer screen)

Every last minute thing was taken care off. Tyson and Max would be in the same classes, and Rei, Bryan, Tala and Kai would be in the same class, most of the time.

It was quiet in the house, school curfew was in and everybody was asleep.

TBC

Next chapter will be late. Reasonexams and such things as learning.

Next chapter, first day of school and looky looky, wasn't that handsome guy in a bus before?

Please review, ow and before I forget, I'm looking for a BETA. Volunteers?

Oh, and just to say: I will never give up my stories, unless incapable of writing (no fingers, paralyzed fingers or death.)


	10. Chapter 10

PEOPLE, NORMALLY I WOULDN'T HAVE PUT THIS STORY BACK BECAUSE I LOST ALL MY CHAPTERS, BUT THANKS TO MASTERFRANNY, A GREAT AUTHOR ON THIS SITE, I GOT BACK THE CHAPTERS, AND SO THIS STORY IS BACK ONLINE.

DISCLAIMER: to my utmost regret, I have to inform you, that I 'snick' don't

'snick' own 'snivel' Beyblade. 'Author is crying very hard by now.'

SUMMARY: When Kai was young, his father killed himself, and his mother was

already dead. His only living relative took him in, only using Kai as a lab

rat, one experiment goes wrong, and that will always be seen in Kai's dreams.

Luckily Kai is taken away to foster family's, and now he is going in his last

one, the granger's foster home. Tala/Kai.

A/N: will be slash, has rape in it, will have a thing or two that can't be

true. Hope you enjoy it, I know it will be a bit weird in the beginning.

WARNING: will have slash, rape, Mariah bashing, abuse, beatings, and who knows

what else. If you are faint from heart, read on own risk.

A/N2: this will have nothing do to with the series, only that it has the same

personages, with the same character.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: anything above the R-rating or what the new rating for R (I think it's M), please put that in a review, thanks

Answers to reviewers:

MISS SHINDA: ik heb geprobeerd dit hoofdstuk naar u door te sturen, maar ik heb vier keer een failure mail teruggekregen, dus (om het ook voor mij makkelijker te maken) heb ik gekozen om toch zonder Beta te werken. Sorry, ik zal het anders nog eens proberen met volgend chapter.

MASTERFRANNY: I feel rather fine lately, since I passed my exams I feel almost euphoric. I know, longer chapters are better, but sometimes I just don't feel like writing. I think this chapter is somewhat longer than the last one, and I'll try to make the next one a little bit longer.

HI-TORI DENSETSU: I passed my exams. If I wouldn't be an atheist, I would be praising Buddha now. Well, exams should burn in the fiery pits of hell.

MEI KIMARI: I don't really know if a SMALL glass rose fits in it, but its fiction. it doesn't really have to be real and possible. Beta is correcting grammar mistakes, but I thought I use Miss Shinda. (I randomly choose names of people who volunteer, so don't feel insulted.) But this chapter isn't beta read yet, because of my e-mail being more annoying than I am.

THE WOLF HYBRID FOX: Well, other people volunteered, so I don't really need a last resort, thanks for applying. It's nice that you like the story, and that you now bother to review.

GABRIEL OF DREAMS YUME CHAN: You still haven't updated choices. is crying. Thanks for the review btw. starts crying again

DARKA CHAN: moet ni, ik heb al een slachtoffer. Oops, ik bedoel vrijwilliger.

SHIZUKA-YUKI: thanks. BIG GRIN

ANARU-MINIME: well, I'll try to update as soon as possible.

KRIS THE NINJA PIRATE: as soon as I can.

SHADOWOFTHEREDMOON: yay, I have been added to fav list. I know that scary stuff happens there. You know what the worst part is? Well I start writing about school, when the summer holiday has just started, letting all the people remember that they have to go to school again. MUHAHAHAHAHAcoughHAHAHAHAHA

Chapter 10

Monday morning was a beautiful day. The birds were singing their song, and a beautiful sin rise was coming up.

The streets were quiet and the grass was wet from morning dew. And then suddenly an alarm clock sounded, disturbing the piece.

In the house of Granger, two boys awoke immediately by the noises: Kai and Bryan. The rest of the house minus the grown ups, stayed in bed, trying to ignore the noise like any other teenager would do. (A/N: well, it is, my alarm clock plays for a half hour before I realise that it's mine, instead it is the one from my parents.)

Kai and Bryan were logically the first ones in the shower while the grown ups had the difficult job off waking the others.

So when they both were at the table, Tala, Rei and Max had woken up, and were preparing themselves to go to school. (A/N: Noooooooooooooooo, Schooooooooooooooool).

Suddenly there was a loud yell. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

All four teens run up the stairs, only to encounter a wet Tyson. It seemed after trying to get Tyson to wake up for ten minutes that Bruce got tired of it, and poured a glass of water over Tyson's head.

"So Tyson, had an accident" Tala asked, trying to hold in his laughter, just like Kai and Rei. Bryan stood with a smirk on his face, and Max was rolling around on the floor.

"Hahaha, very funny Tala" Tyson said, and then he went to take a shower.

They had to take the bus at school, and like every first school day before it, and also after it, the bus was full with half-asleep teens.

After finally arriving at school, the usual groups formed on the playground. (A/N: I feel like writing a documentary about school life. And like all the years before groups form, the last years are now at the top of the food chain…)

Kai went to stand with Tala and Rei and Bryan. He met their friends, Ian and Spencer.

They went to ask in which row they had to go stand in, to know who their monitor was. (A/N: for Dutch people: klastitularis. The annoying person that has to make sure that the class behaves)

It was their English teacher. She was a good teacher, just a bit too strict. So when the bell rang, they all went to stand in their row, and they waited for the teacher to come and pick them up.

Like I mentioned earlier in the story, Kai always went to a school at the bad side of town. That school is a school were all the kids go who were thrown of other schools, so that meant that the school had less than good students.

Now this is the first time that Kai goes to a normal school, were most kids are decent, and the worst once are the white tigers, which would not directly result to violence, but would prank first.

So, they went inside the class, and their first teacher, Mrs Barnes, who was also their monitor, started to explain the school rules, like any other year.

Then of course went the introductions.

They all had to say their names and something about themselves.

So it went something like that.

The teacher looked around the class. "So, who wants to go first?" she asks. The whole class is trying to ignore her, because nobody wants to be chosen firs.

"Ah, I see we have a volunteer. You there, stand up and tell something about yourself" She randomly pointed at someone, who had to be Rei.

Rei groans and stands up. "Hi, my name is Rei Kon, I live at the Grangers. I like all sorts of cats."

"Except the white tigers, of course" Bryan said.

"Indeed, I like to go fishing, and right now I would like to sit down," Rei finished, and went to sit down.

The class sniggered a bit at Rei. Each year it was the same, each year you had to reintroduce yourself in each class you had, and it would be a game about who had the shortest time, while at least saying something more like your name.

The teacher looked up from her magazine she was reading, and pointed at someone random, and so it went on.

"My name is Drake D'Usati. I like to go paintballing, Bike riding, and going to the cinema."

"My name is Kai Hiwatari." Kai said, and then he sat down. Drake looked up at him.

'Wow, it's the kid from the bus, he looks so cute. But he is sitting next to the same redhead as in the bus. Well, maybe I can still date him.' Drake thought by himself (A/N: He comes in one of the first chapter, I don't know in exactly which one, but he I like him, and he's going to be part of this story, how big a part I don't know yet)

And so school went on, and on, the whole day long, Drake has managed to secure a place next to Kai, in art. Tala hasn't got art anymore since the teacher refuses to let him back inside after setting of five stinkboms, and ruining all the paint in the class.

Tala doesn't mind at all, he doesn't like art that much.

"Hey, remember me?" Drake asks Kai.

Kai looks up and shakes his head no. "Should I?" he asks uncertainty.

"Not really, but it would be nice. We once sat on the same bus." He said.

Recognition shone in Kai's eyes.

"You're the one that asked me on a date." Kai said, blushing a bit at the memory.

"Yep, that's me."

"There in the back, keep your mouth shut, or should I assign a detention on the first day of school." Their teacher snapped.

They kept their mouths shut for the rest of the class. When the bell rang, they went to the gate together.

This was the last period, and Kai would wait at the gate for Tala, Bryan and Rei.

"You know, I'm still waiting for your answer." Drake said.

"You mean, if I want to go out with you on a date?" Kai asked. Drake nodded.

"I don't know, I…I never really went on a date with someone before." Kai said, embarrassed at this. He knew that most people of his ages had boy or girl-friends before (AN: never had one, but I'm a bit of a freak of course) but he never had one, and so he had never gone on a date.

"Well, for everything is a first time, what do you think of Saturday, if you say yes that is?" (A/N: it's Thursday) Drake said a hopeful look on his face.

"Well, I'll ask if I can go." Kai said, embarrassed.

"Great, how about five PM, then we can eat and go to a movie, and I'll have you back home at 11 Pm." He said.

Kai nodded "But I'm not sure if I'm allowed." He added.

"That's nothing, well, I got to go, 'till tomorrow, okay?" he said, then he went to the car waiting for him.

Kai waited for a five minutes longer at the gate, and then finally Rei and Bryan arrived. Rei's hair looked a bit dishelved, and Bryan looked a bit flushed, and was he wearing his T-shirt backwards-up?

"Where is Tala?" asked Kai, ignoring their states. After living with them for a couple of weeks this was something that accured very often, so you got used to it.

"I don't know, he should have been here already." Rei said.

No sooner had those words left his lips, and Tala came running to them, out of breath.

"Sorry, for taking so long." He said, putting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath again.

"I ran into the white tigers, and I made the first fight of the year." That of course explained everything.

They walked to their house, Tala, Bryan and Rei telling everything about what happened in the classes that they hadn't got together, and about what the persons they knew went through this vacation.

Kai in the meanwhile was sunken deep in his thoughts. His first date, at least, if Judy allowed it.

TALA'S POV

Kai has been very quiet on the way back home, maybe something happened to him when I wasn't there. Maybe he was raped or beaten or kidnapped by aliens or….

Okay, calm down Tala, Kai hasn't been raped, you would notice that, beaten he would be either, because that would notice to, and aliens do not exist (A/N: or do they?)

END TALA'S POV

"Kai, is something wrong?" Tala asked. Rei and Bryan looked up. They hadn't really noticed that Kai hadn't said anything yet, being to deep involved in their conversation.

"Wha…" Kai said. He hadn't noticed Tala saying something against him, but the silence was something, strangely enough, not easy to ignore.

"I asked if something is wrong, with you." Tala repeated, going to stand in front of Kai, and looking in his eyes, with concern.

"No, I was….I….just thinking I guess." Kai answered, somehow he felt very reluctant to tell Tala exactly about what he was thinking.

He doesn't mean that he can't trust Tala, but he has been so overprotective.

When it was playtime, a student wanted to introduce himself to Kai, and after he said three words, Tala said that he could buzz off, and trouble someone else.

Kai didn't want to think about if Kai said, that not only had he made a friend, but said friend has asked him on (his first!) date.

"Just thinking, about what?" Tala asked.

Kai just let a half smile escape, and ran off, he could already see the house.

Tala blinked at the space that Kai was standing on not five second ago, and then he took of after Kai.

He was extremely curious about what Kai was thinking about, and he didn't like it that Kai wouldn't tell him.

Kai of course was by no means slow, and easily reached the house before Tala did, so he immediately went in search for Judy.

Tala reached the house soon after Kai. He went to their bedroom, thinking that Kai would go to that place. He wasn't there. Tala looked out the window, and searched the branches of the tree that Kai loved to sleep in. He wasn't there either.

Kai in the meantime, had found Judy, sitting in her room. After politely knocking he went in, feeling slightly nervous.

"Hi Kai, how are you." Judy asked. She could see that Kai was a bit nervous, so she tried to be as nice as she could.

"I'm fine, thanks." Kai said.

"Uhm, can I ask something?" Kai said, looking at the floor.

"Yes, of course what?"

"Well, I….euh, well, someone from school….he…well, asked me for a date….." Kai started, a blush appearing on his cheek.

Judy smiled slightly 'so that's what bothering him' she thought.

"This Saturday, from five to eleven….and I wanted to ask…if I can go?" he finished hesitantly.

"As long as you are home at eleven, it's good for me." Judy said.

"THANKS." Kai said, with a happy smile on his face. "But would you not tell Tala, he would scare him off." Kai said. Judy nodded.

'Ah, yes, Tala, he won't be to happy about that' Judy knew of the attraction that Tala had for the bluenette, and she knew that he wouldn't be happy at all to hear that Kai has a date.

Judy couldn't wait until Saturday five PM, when Kai's gone, to tell Tala that he has a date(A/N: doesn't that sound mean?)

TBC

Oh, this chapter isn't beta read yet, due to my e-mail who gave me a failure notice when I tried to send it. Four times. My e-mail had it before, normally it only takes a week, maybe two, so in the meanwhile I decided to update this chapter already, hope you don't mind.

And don't forget to review. I got many hits, but the reviews have to be slightly better.

Thanks for reading and REVIEWING my story


	11. Chapter 11

PEOPLE, NORMALLY I WOULDN'T HAVE PUT THIS STORY BACK BECAUSE I LOST ALL MY CHAPTERS, BUT THANKS TO MASTERFRANNY, A GREAT AUTHOR ON THIS SITE, I GOT BACK THE CHAPTERS, AND SO THIS STORY IS BACK ONLINE.

DISCLAIMER: to my utmost regret, I have to inform you, that I 'snick' don't

'snick' own 'snivel' Beyblade. 'Author is crying very hard by now.'

SUMMARY: When Kai was young, his father killed himself, and his mother was

already dead. His only living relative took him in, only using Kai as a lab

rat, one experiment goes wrong, and that will always be seen in Kai's dreams.

Luckily Kai is taken away to foster family's, and now he is going in his last

one, the granger's foster home. Tala/Kai.

A/N: will be slash, has rape in it, will have a thing or two that can't be

true. Hope you enjoy it, I know it will be a bit weird in the beginning.

WARNING: will have slash, rape, Mariah bashing, abuse, beatings, and who knows

what else. If you are faint from heart, read on own risk.

A/N2: this will have nothing do to with the series, only that it has the same

personages, with the same character.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: anything above the R-rating or what the new rating for R (I think it's M), please put that in a review, thanks

AUTHORS NOTE

Normally I would answer to my reviewers, but not long ago I got a petition mail saying you can't do that, so I won't do it, even tough it is a habit. This doesn't mean that I don't appriciate the reviews you send, and I hope you keep sending them.

oh, and does somebody know if I should delete the answers to my reviewers from past chapters, or that I can let them stay, because I don't want to be thrown of FFnet again.

Chapter 11

Friday a new day of school. At least after this one it was weekend.

Tala has been pestering Kai since yesterday about what he was hiding. Kai was ignoring Tala whenever he was talking about Kai hiding something.

All in all it was an amusing sight for the people who lived in the granger house. Tala making himself angry, and Kai ignoring Tala.

At school Kai was refusing to talk against Tala, and even went to far the sit in the back of the class. Tala of course thought that he had every reason to be angry with Kai.

In secret Kai was amusing himself by ignoring Tala, and making him angry.

In this way he didn't have to look for any excuses to remove himself long enough from Tala's presence, but he also had a much easier time to keep his date a secret.

He was only getting luckier, Rei and Bryan, who were trying to couple Kai to Tala, had planned on a trip to the mall Saturday afternoon, Tala said that he would come, but when they asked Kai, he acted like he was angry at Tala, and refused to go.

Tala of course tried not to go, but Kai said if Tala wouldn't go he would go, but because that Tala was still angry at Kai not telling him what he was hiding, he said he was going, because he wouldn't give Kai the pleasure of going when he would stay home bored.

Rei thought that Kai was really mad at Tala, and was afraid that they would drift to far apart, especially after the little argument about this Saturday; little did he know that Kai was smiling to himself because of that.

This noon, Kai refused to even eat with them, and went away; they didn't see him for the rest of the noon.

Kai of course went to Drake.

"Hey, Drake." Kai said when he found him.

"Kai, hi, so how did you get rid of your body guard." Drake joked.

Everybody in school had noticed how protective Tala was of Kai, and everyone had also noticed how Kai tried to avoid Tala today, because of a big fight they had.

"Well, actually it's your fault." Kai said.

Drake looked at him, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"MY FAULT? Why would it be my fault, I haven't talked to him since the bus, it couldn't be my fault." Drake said, afraid that he would be given the guilt of Kai's fight with Tala.

"Calm down, I'm only joking, he's just mad that I'm hiding something from him, that something being a date." Kai said, looking with amused eyes at Drake, a small blush appearing on his cheek with the word date.

"So you can come?" Drake said overjoyed. Kai nodded. "That's great, I'll see you tomorrow."

And so it was that the next day, the house was quiet, because Max and Tyson had decided to tag along with the other three boys to the mall, leaving Kai to pick his outfit for the evening in silence.

Finally it was five a clock, Kai was happy that Tala wasn't home yet.

The bell rang, and Kai opened the door.

"Judy, I'm gone." He yelled in the direction of the hallway.

"Okay Kai, have a good day" came a yell in his direction. And they were off.

They first went to the pizza hut (A/N: don't really like McDonalds and look-a-likes) and had a nice dinner, then they went to the movies.

Since Kai didn't go to the movies very much, Drake got to pick the movie. Of course he had to pick a very scary horror movie, and Kai didn't like horror movies one bit.

In the middle of the movie after some gruesome killings, Kai was whimpering a bit, and cowering in fear, Drake had seen this, and couldn't help but to use this to his advantage.

He squeezed Kai's hand a little, and Kai squeezed back, HARD. Drake bit his teeth, trying not to cry out in pain. Who would have guessed that Kai had such a strong grip.

They sat like that for some time, until after another murder Kai was looking a bit greenish, and Drake was getting a bit bored.

'You would have thought that a horror film is more than murder' Drake thought.

"Say Kai, what do you think of leaving this movie, and take a walk in the park instead?" Drake asked. Kai nodded, the green tint on his face still lurking on it.

When they got outside it was clearing slowly away, and after a few minutes walking around, and a few deep calm breath, Kai looked almost normal again, but he was still gripping Drake's hand, very tightly.

"I'm sorry." Kai said, thinking that Drake had left the movie, because he was a coward, and feeling guilty about it.

"It's nothing, I didn't really like the movie at all, and neither do you, and so it's actually a good thing that we left the movie" Drake said with a half smile.

They walked in the park, when suddenly a gust of wind made Kai shiver.

"Here let me warm you." Drake said, and he laid his arm around Kai's shoulder. Kai snuggled in Drake's shoulder, letting his body hear warm him.

And so they walked and talked a bit, and then Drake walked Kai home, eventually they reached home only 30 minutes late, but strangely Kai couldn't care less.

"I hope that we can repeat it sometime Kai." Drake said. He was leaning on the doorframe, while Kai was standing in front off him.

"Yeah, me too, we had such a nice time together." Kai said.

He was about to turn around and walk inside, but Drake stopped him, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

At first Kai was surprised, but he soon started to kiss back. A sweet innocent kiss, lips on lips, and all too soon it was over, and Drake waved goodbye.

Kai kept standing there on the doorstep, one hand reached up to touch his lips, after about five minutes standing there, his expression turned into a smile, and he entered the house.

Judy was sitting on the couch, she wasn't looking happy, but still Kai didn't care. He felt happier, more content now, than well, than ever.

Judy saw the smile, and had to suppress her own, in favor to being strict.

"Kai, next time you have to been home on time." Judy said, trying to be strict.

"Yes Judy, so how did Tala react on me going out on a date?" Kai asked. He and Drake had made an informal bet, on Tala's reaction.

Drake said he would be made, and would try to search in every cinema in the neighborhood. Kai said that Tala would be pissed, and would wait at home to confront Kai with his sneaky date.

"Well, when they came home at seven they noticed that you weren't anywhere, when they asked Bruce were you where, he said you were on a date.

Of course Tala was angry, he said that at least you could have told him about it, but Rei and Bryan calmed him down.

Than he asked who you were going on a date with, I said Drake, he was really pissed at that, he wanted to go search the neighborhood for you, but Rei talked him out of it.

He tried to stay up to confront you, but we send him to bed, I checked ten minutes ago, and he was sound asleep. Going to the mall with Rei can be quiet exhausting, and than he made himself so mad, well, he was tired after it."

"So the coast is clear?" Kai asked, Judy nodded. Kai went to his bed, being mindful to not make to much noise, and not much after, he was sound asleep.

DREAMSEQUENCE (A/N: it has been a while hasn't it.)

Kai's POV

I was running, running from something I couldn't see, running harder than I have ever run before, but I was losing distance, fast.

The creature that was following me was as dark as night, and I could already feel his breath on the back of my neck.

I ran faster, but his hand shot out, and caught me. His long claw like fingers looked as death, I feared what was going to happen.

He turned me around, and his hands went around my throat. His skin was black and blistered and smelled rotten.

He was still wearing a hood, which he was about to take off, I closed my eyes, and suddenly I feel his hand falling away from my throat.

I opened my eyes to see Drake standing above the unconscious form of that creature, and I can't help but feel happy and relieved.

He hugs me, and says that it's alright, that I have nothing to fear. I believe him and I hug him back. He lifts me bridal style and takes me away.

After what seem seconds we are sitting in front of a fire, and a big four poster bed, with satin sheets.

He starts kissing me, first soft kisses on the mouth, going to the check, and than to the neck were he gives me a few love bites.

He starts pulling my shirt off, and when he has pulled it off he starts to play with my nipples, he kisses my neck, throat, he goes lower, he suck on a nipple, than he goes lower, down to the bellybutton, the stomach.

He reaches my pants, and he slowly undoes my belt, then he opens up the button and unzips it. He pulls it off, and looks at me.

I lay there in only my boxers, gasping for breath, my erection already losing a bit of pre-cum, staining my boxers.

I blush when I see him looking at me, he gives me a beautiful smile, and I smile back. He slowly opens my legs a bit, and seats himself between it, but not before removing my boxers.

He looks at my penis without shame, and I can help be a bit self-conscious about it. But before I can move, he lifts a finger to rub the head of my erection, and I give a moan.

I can hear him whisper 'perfect' and before I know it, he has taken me in his mouth and starts sucking.

I lay back and grip the sheets, I let out a few gasp and a few moans, and all too soon I cum. I was out of breath, so I couldn't give him more of a strangled gasp, and a moan.

I lay their exhausted, he comes and lays next to me, I lay my head on his shoulder, feeling sleepy and content, and he gives me a last kiss on my shoulder, between all his love bites, and I nod off, feeling safe in his warm arms.

END DREAMSEQUENCE.

TBC

I know long time no update, sorry for the wait.

I planned for this to be a TALA/KAI, but I want your opinion about Kai's partner. (I know I have been doing a bit Drake/Kai momentarily, but things happens) So vote your fav. Paring, give opinions, and how much do you like Drake.

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

PEOPLE, NORMALLY I WOULDN'T HAVE PUT THIS STORY BACK BECAUSE I LOST ALL MY CHAPTERS, BUT THANKS TO MASTERFRANNY, A GREAT AUTHOR ON THIS SITE, I GOT BACK THE CHAPTERS, AND SO THIS STORY IS BACK ONLINE.

DISCLAIMER: to my utmost regret, I have to inform you, that I 'snick' don't

'snick' own 'snivel' Beyblade. 'Author is crying very hard by now.'

SUMMARY: When Kai was young, his father killed himself, and his mother was

already dead. His only living relative took him in, only using Kai as a lab

rat, one experiment goes wrong, and that will always be seen in Kai's dreams.

Luckily Kai is taken away to foster family's, and now he is going in his last

one, the granger's foster home. Tala/Kai.

A/N: will be slash, has rape in it, will have a thing or two that can't be

true. Hope you enjoy it, I know it will be a bit weird in the beginning.

WARNING: will have slash, rape, Mariah bashing, abuse, beatings, and who knows

what else. If you are faint from heart, read on own risk.

A/N2: this will have nothing do to with the series, only that it has the same

personages, with the same character.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: anything above the R-rating or what the new rating for R (I think it's M), please put that in a review, thanks

Chapter 12

Tala woke up early in the morning. He wondered why for a while, because hen ever woke up early, especially not on Sundays.

He glanced over to the other side of the room, and saw Kai lying there, under a pile of blankets, and then he remembered what happened yesterday.

'I can't believe he went out on a date, without telling me.' Tala thought. 'Heck, I can't believe he went out on a date without me.'

Tala thought a minute about waking up Kai, but then he thought better of it. It would be better to confront Kai with his behavior when he woke up on a decent hour. Tala glanced at the clock again. Really, 9 am on a Sunday, this isn't a decent hour at all. (A/N: really it isn't.)

He went downstairs to get some breakfast. No matter how many times he saw it, he still couldn't believe how early grown ups were awake. And none of them had a bad temper at all.

And to say that two of them are related to Tyson, the kid who could out sleep everyone, even Rei after he and Bryan had a night of not so decent 'fun' (A/N: is it just me, or have I been using the word 'decent' way too much)

"Morning Tala" came the voice from Judy.

"hn." Answered Tala, and went straight to the coffee pot.

He had breakfast in peace and quiet, while the rest of the household woke up. While waiting for Kai, he decided to hear out Judy, about Kai's date;

"Hey Judy, did Kai come home late yesterday?" Tala asked, since he knew that Kai came home too late.

"Oh, only 30 minutes late or something." Judy answered casually. She knew that Tala had a crush on Kai, and she loved to have a bit of fun at his expense.

"And, did he had fun?"

"Yeah, he came home with such a big smile; I thought his face would break if it got any bigger." Judy said, and then glanced up at Tala, to see him looking sourly at his coffee.

Judy wanted to say something more, but at that moment Kai came down. Kai was standing with his back to Tala, but he heard Judy gasp.

Tala didn't understand way Judy gasped, until that was, Tala saw something on Kai's shoulder. (A/N: they are wearing V-force clothes, and the thing he saw was just outside the teacher on the right arm/shoulder)

"What is that?" Tala says. Kai jumped and turned around. He hadn't seen Tala at all. Tala's eyes turned to slits when he saw Kai's face.

His lips were swollen slightly and he had hicky's going done in his collar. And the thing he saw on the shoulder, well that was a love bite.

"You…he….what did you do yesterday?" Tala whispered, in a hurt but angry voice.

"we didn't do a thing yesterday evening, I swear" Kai said, a bit scared at the angry voice of Tala.

"Yeah, and those hicky's came on you how?" Tala asked. Kai blushed.

"I was…dreaming." Kai said, blushing even deeper.

"Dreaming?" Tala asked stupidly. Kai nodded.

'of course, everything he dreams happens to his body. Hey maybe he was dreaming about me.' Tala thought.

"Hn, about what," asked Tala. Kai blushed even deeper, and pursed his lips a bit, in an 'I'm-not-gonna-tell-you' look.

The rest of the day went calmly, Tala, Bryan and Rei had teamed up to ask Kai all about his day, with Tala making disapproving sounds when Kai told him that he and Drake had hold hands, hugged and even shared a small kiss.

Rei thought that this was romantic, but he realized the problem with Tala, and hoped that they could work it out, without being to difficult about it.

Strangely enough, unlike his wounds, the signs of love didn't want to disappear so easily, and when the next morning arrived, Kai had a dilemma.

Or he had to tell Drake he had this kind of dreams, and Drake would believe him and make fun of him, believe him, and be nice to him, disbelieve him, but still be nice to him or disbelieve and call him something bad like a slut.

Or he could tell nothing, and Drake would not ask, and Drake would ask, and get angry with him for not telling him.

He didn't feel like he knew Drake good enough to tell him about the dreams, so he decided to take his changes and not tell Drake at all about the dreams.

So he went to school, together with the three other boys. Tala was secretly glad that the little marks were visible on Kai's body, and hoped that it would be a reason for their break up, but then he felt bad about thinking that.

He knew that Kai was worried about Drake's reaction, but Tala didn't care, he didn't really trusted Drake at all.

Rei and Bryan were guessing what Drake's reaction was, and somehow they had the feeling that they better stay close when Kai confronts Drake.

They arrived at school, Drake seeing them arrive, waved at Kai. Kai looked down at his feet, and went along with Tala.

Drake frowned at this. Their date had went great, so he saw no reason for Kai to ignore him.

He excused himself from the conversation he was having, and went to were the blue haired boy was standing.

He slinged his arm around Kai's shoulders, and gave a kiss on Kai's cheek. Kai looked up.

"What happened to your face, those look like hicky's?" Drake said. Kai blushed. Drake stared at him with open mouth.

"Those are hicky's? but Kai, I thought we were together now, how could you do this do me?" Drake asked. Kai just looked at his shoes.

Tala couldn't help himself at all; he let out a little smirk. Unfortunately, Drake saw this.

"You cheated on me with him, didn't you?" Drake whispered in a threatening voice. "Did he make you Kai; did he forced you to do it?" Drake asked, hoping against hope, how mean it may be that that was the truth.

Too bad that Kai had to shake his head no.

"You little slut, I thought you were this shy, beautiful boy, but it seems that you are not as shy as some may think. I never want to see you again, little creep." Drake said, he sounded like he meant it.

Kai started to shake a bit. He hated when people insulted him. Drake turned around and stalked away.

"Hey, Kai, are you okay?" asked Rei. Kai was looking down at the ground again.

When Kai didn't respond, Rei laid his hand on Kai's shoulder. Kai looked up, with a fake smile.

"Yeah, Rei, why wouldn't I be okay?" Kai said. He sounded so fake, but nobody could bring himself to it to break the illusion, whoever weak it may be, of happiness.

Tala had mixed feelings about this. Kai was free now, but he had been hurt, it was easy to see.

'and all because one stupid dream' Tala thought. 'Maybe it's for the best, Kai didn't trust him enough to tell him his secret, so it's better that Kai is with someone who trusts him, and he trusts in return'

The rest of the day went on in usual fashion, they attended each lesson, ate lunch, well, Kai stared at it, while Tala was trying to get him to eat. And every class they had with Drake was torture.

Drake kept on glaring at the back of their heads, and Kai kept on ignoring everything around him.

The teacher asked him ten times the same question, but still he kept on looking out of the window, with those empty eyes.

The teacher knew that Kai had a bad past, but she was worried about her student, but seeing Tala, Bryan and Rei trying to help him, convinced her to let him be.

Finally school ended. They walked home in silence. They didn't know about what they had to talk, so not to hurt Kai's feelings.

When they reached home, Bruce asked how their days were; Kai ignored him, and went to his room.

Bryan, Rei and Tala explained what happened at school, and asked if Bruce knew what to do.

"Well, you can talk about it with him, make him understand that he isn't alone" Bruce said.

Meanwhile Kai

He was sitting on the three outside his room.

'I cant believe that he called me slut.' He thought at himself, a small headache appearing. He had been having a head ache the whole day.

'How dares he call me slut, I didn't do anything wrong, it was just a stupid dream.' Kai thought, getting angry. His headache was getting worse, his pupils were dilating.

This has happened before, when he had just got the dreams. He had conflicting emotions too, about his grandfather, who kept being angry at him, but was still his family. He doesn't remember what happened, only waking up fourteen days later, while he was locked in shackles in a room that lay in shambles.

Voltaire had told him what happened. It seems that something had taken over, his rawest emotions, and that he had tried to strangle a few scientists, and than he had fainted, and laid in a coma for 2 weeks.

'He didn't have to right to call me slut' Kai said, his pupils were so big, that it seemed that he had got black eyes instead of red.

'I'll show him to call me slut.' Were Kai's final thought, and then suddenly he was in a black room.

Meanwhile Tala had decided to listen to Bruce, and to talk to Kai a bit about it. he opened the door to his room, and saw Kai just slipping inside.

"Kai, can we talk please?" he asked, Kai looked up, and Tala saw his black eyes.

"Kai what happened?" Tala asked. Kai didn't answer, he just advanced at Tala, and then……..

TBC

Well, sorry for the lateness and I hope the chapter is good, because I'm suffering from writers block, and this is the best what I could force out of my abused brain.

Sorry for those who liked Drake, but I had to make them break up, so I choose this, it will make it easier for them not to get together again.

Well, don't forget to review. Thanksies TOTP


	13. Chapter 13

PEOPLE, NORMALLY I WOULDN'T HAVE PUT THIS STORY BACK BECAUSE I LOST ALL MY CHAPTERS, BUT THANKS TO MASTERFRANNY, A GREAT AUTHOR ON THIS SITE, I GOT BACK THE CHAPTERS, AND SO THIS STORY IS BACK ONLINE.

DISCLAIMER: to my utmost regret, I have to inform you, that I 'snick' don't

'snick' own 'snivel' Beyblade. 'Author is crying very hard by now.'

SUMMARY: When Kai was young, his father killed himself, and his mother was

already dead. His only living relative took him in, only using Kai as a lab

rat, one experiment goes wrong, and that will always be seen in Kai's dreams.

Luckily Kai is taken away to foster family's, and now he is going in his last

one, the granger's foster home. Tala/Kai.

A/N: will be slash, has rape in it, will have a thing or two that can't be

true. Hope you enjoy it, I know it will be a bit weird in the beginning.

WARNING: will have slash, rape, Mariah bashing, abuse, beatings, and who knows

what else. If you are faint from heart, read on own risk.

A/N2: this will have nothing do to with the series, only that it has the same

personages, with the same character.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: anything above the R-rating or what the new rating for R (I think it's M), please put that in a review, thanks

EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT.

Last chapter

'He didn't have to right to call me slut' Kai said, his pupils were so big, that it seemed that he had got black eyes instead of red.

'I'll show him to call me slut.' Were Kai's final thought, and then suddenly he was in a black room.

Meanwhile Tala had decided to listen to Bruce, and to talk to Kai a bit about it. he opened the door to his room, and saw Kai just slipping inside.

"Kai, can we talk please?" he asked, Kai looked up, and Tala saw his black eyes.

"Kai what happened?" Tala asked. Kai didn't answer, he just advanced at Tala, and then……..

Chapter 13 (and the LONG awaited sequel.

And then he took the back of Tala's head with one hand, and pulled him down to him and kissed him full of on the lips. Tala was surprised, why would Kai kiss him like that? Why now?

"Don't worry my love, I will get my revenge soon" Kai said. Tala had no clue what was going one. Love? Did he miss something? If so, he would greatly know it, since Kai was calling him love. But instead of asking why Kai called him love he took on the greater question.

"What revenge." He asked, swallowing thickly. Kai was pressed upon him, their lips only inches apart, and the mind-blowing kiss that was given to him earlier still fresh in his mind.

"Revenge on my honor. Drake will have to suffer. I will not let Kai be hurt again." Kai said.

"What do you mean, you won't let Kai be hurt, you are Kai." Tala said. He was seriously starting to get freaked out. Kai smiled at him.

"Goodbye." He said, and gave one last kiss before knocking Tala out with a good placed hit on the head.

Tala was lying on the floor, unconscious, and Kai left the room, softly closing the door as if nothing was wrong. He sneaked out of the dojo, not alerting a soul of his departure.

Kai was planning his revenge, he had been hurt enough, he didn't need another somebody who hurt him on the long list of persons that had hurt him. People may say that it were just words, that they shouldn't hurt him, but it was the last drop.

Years ago his other half was hurt too. Too much, over and over again, by those who should have loved him, but hated him instead. Than this side, that was lost since the failed experiments showed up again.

Yes, Kai had gotten some sort of split personality when the experiment failed. His other, more assertive side will only show flashes from itself, that nobody realized didn't really belong to the more living side of Kai. It had showed up, that one day in the mall, when the white tigers decided to insult his friends.

It had showed the day that his grandfather went one step to far, and now it will appear, now that he has been hurt again, by someone who said that they loved him.

"Watch out Drake, I will hurt you." He whispered to himself while he walked through the park. A gust of wind blowing the leaves up from the ground. "I will make you beg for forgiveness."

TALA'S POV

Tala woke up, his head pounding from pain. Where was he? What happened? He looked out of the window, the curtains still open. It's already dark.

"Kai?" he said, looking through the room. He got on his feet. Where is Kai? He should be here, it is already late. Then he remembered, the kiss and the hit.

"KAI." He screamed, and then he ran to Judy.

"Judy, Judy, wake up, please, you have to wake up." He knocked on her bedrooms door, until it opened. Judy was looking at the young boy sleepingly.

"Tala, what's wrong? Did something happen?" she asked him. "Is Kai okay?" she woke up a bit more fully. Maybe Kai had another of his dreams, maybe he was hurt badly this time.

"Yes, something is wrong with Kai, I think he want to go and kill Drake or something." Tala all but screamed. He was starting to panick. He didn't understand what had happened to Kai, what changed him.

"How? What? Tala calm down, take a deep breath and calm down, are you sure that Kai is trying to hurt someone." Judy asked. A door opened on the other side of the hall, and Bruce's face peeked out.

"What is all the commotion?" he asked.

"Kai, he is going to kill someone." Tala said. Bruce looked at him, his face fulled with skepticism.

"Kai kill someone." He asked doubtfully. "I think you need to have some more sleep Tala." Bruce said, slightly amused. He was thinking that Tala just had a bad dream or something. Kai hurting someone it was laughable.

Tala was getting frustrated.

"Well, he first kissed me on the mouth, in an aggressive way, than he said that he would protect his honor or somewhat and Drake was going to suffer. Then he knocked me out, and now he isn't in our room." He said.

Judy and Bruce decided to give him the benefit of doubt, and went to look into Tala's room, and indeed no Kai was present.

"Well, even if your story is or isn't true, we have to find Kai. Who knows what happened to him." Bruce said, a bit panicked. Kai attrackted pain, why in heaven's sake would he go out, alone on this hour of the night.

"Do you know were Drake lives?" asked Judy to Tala.

"No, I don't, but maybe Rei does. He always has the addresses from all our class. Incase he falls sick and needs notes or something." Tala said.

Bruce went to check out Rei's room, and Tala went with him, to know the address of Drake, while Judy went to call all the hospitals, just to known if Kai was found already.

In his haste he forgot to knock on the door, and didn't really listen to the sounds that came from inside.

Inside Bryan and Rei were busy making love (again). Bryan was lying on his back, has hands fisted the sheets and his legs were lying on Rei's shoulders, while Rei was thrusting into Bryan, giving him kisses on the chest and suckling his nipple. When the door opened both looked at the two man who were standing there, with a deer caught in the headlights look.

Rei pulled out of Bryan, and quickly pulled the sheets over them both, blushing. Bryan blushed too.

"What do you want?" he grunted, his hands buried in his face. This sentence brought Tala and Bruce back to the living world.

"we need Drake's address, now." Tala said.

"You mean, you interuupted us, just to get revenge on Kai's loverboy?" Rei said, angry.

"Now, Kai is going to get his own revenge, and we need to stop him." Tala said, and quickly told Rei what happened, while he searched for his address book.

"I only got his address not his phone number, I hope it is good enough." Rei said, and handed them the address. Bruce and Tala both nodded, and went away.

"Should we help?" Bryan asked. Rei stroked his head.

"No love, I don't think that we could help at all, we would just run in the way. I would want that."

Bruce, Judy and Tala both left the dojo, and drove as fast as was allowed to Drake's house, hoping that Kai didn't get their before they did.

DRAKE'S POV

Drake was watching TV. He was angry with what happened today. How could someone so sweet and innocent as Kai cheat on him after their first day.

He really believed that Kai was just a sweet and innocent little boy, which he could show how it feels to be in love with. How to share eachothers love in a romantic way, but then he saw Kai, with hickies and all.

Why, why, why? He didn't understand. How could he do it. Okay he knows that he shouldn't have called Kai a little slut, but his feelings got the best of him, but still, somewhere he thought that Kai had deserved it, sleeping with someone else.

Drake was a romantic soul. The perfect boyfriend for him would be a shy, friendly boy, who barely had a clue about love. And then he would show him how it would feel to be loved for who he was.

When he first saw Kai he had thought that he had met that boy, that fatefull day on the bus. When he had asked him on a date the reaction of shyness, confirmed it. He didn't know what he would have done if that boy didn't share a school with him.

And then it seemed that they didn't only share schools, but also the same classes. He was delighted. The only thing that bothered him, was the red head, Tala, that was constantely hovering over his sweet angel.

But than he had asked him on a date and he had said yes, and he couldn't be happier. They went to a scary movie, which Kai hated, and then a romantic walk through the park.

When they said goodbye, they shared their first kiss, a sweet and innocent kiss, that felt better than any French kiss could ever feel.

But why did Kai sleep with the red head. He had said he wasn't forced. Drake didn't want to confess it, but he had been crying about it, about the loss of a possible love.

He flipped through the channels, hoping to find something to keep his mind of Kai. He made his resolve. The next day of school he would ask Kai why he had done it. Why he would have gone on a date with him, only to cheat on him moments later.

He finally found something to watch when the doorbell rang. He groaned and stood op, to open the door. He wondered who it could be so late in the evening.

"Kai?" he asked when he had opened the door, Kai stood there, looking at him with a murderous intent on his face.

TBC

Well, sorry for the lateness and I hope the chapter is good. Yes, another cliffy, but I don't think it will take me months to update the next chapter (BTW: sorry, sorry, sorry for the extremely long wait.)

You know the drill, reviews to make me write (now I'm over writers block anyway.)

Well, don't forget to review. Thanksies TOTP


	14. Chapter 14

PEOPLE, NORMALLY I WOULDN'T HAVE PUT THIS STORY BACK BECAUSE I LOST ALL MY CHAPTERS, BUT THANKS TO MASTERFRANNY, A GREAT AUTHOR ON THIS SITE, I GOT BACK THE CHAPTERS, AND SO THIS STORY IS BACK ONLINE.

DISCLAIMER: to my utmost regret, I have to inform you, that I 'snick' don't

'snick' own 'snivel' Beyblade. 'Author is crying very hard by now.'

SUMMARY: When Kai was young, his father killed himself, and his mother was

already dead. His only living relative took him in, only using Kai as a lab

rat, one experiment goes wrong, and that will always be seen in Kai's dreams.

Luckily Kai is taken away to foster family's, and now he is going in his last

one, the granger's foster home. Tala/Kai.

A/N: will be slash, has rape in it, will have a thing or two that can't be

true. Hope you enjoy it, I know it will be a bit weird in the beginning.

WARNING: will have slash, rape, Mariah bashing, abuse, beatings, and who knows

what else. If you are faint from heart, read on own risk.

A/N2: this will have nothing do to with the series, only that it has the same

personages, with the same character.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: anything above the R-rating or what the new rating for R (I think it's M), please put that in a review, thanks

Chapter 14

Drake had opened the door, only to encounter a very pissed off looking Kai, he was surprised about this late night visitor, and disturbed by the look he had on his face.

The look strangely didn't look out of place on the normal very peaceful looking face of the smaller male, but it looked weird. Drake was used to seeing a calmer expression on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Drake asked, swallowing.

He didn't know why, but he was scared, he was scared of the small teen, who he could easily toss over his shoulders and carry for twenty miles, but he was terrified.

"Yes, something is wrong." Kai answered, stepping inside, making Drake take a step back. Kai closed the door when he entered.

Drake looked terrified.

"Can I help you with it?" Drake asked, his voice a bit higher than normal. 'come on, don't be scared, it's not that he has a gun or something.' Drake thought to himself.

"Yes and no." Kai answered.

"Huh?" was the intelligent answer that Drake could give.

"You have hurt me, I trusted you, and you hurt me." Kai all but whispered, his voice deadly, the look in his eyes even more menacing. "You are the problem, but you can't help removing it, that's something that I will do, I won't be hurt AGAIN"

Kai's voice had started to rise, louder and louder.

Anger that was growing for years not finally finding the outlet that he knew he could never have before. Oh, his revenge would feel sweet. He couldn't care about the consequences anymore.

One small taste of safety would not satisfy him anymore. He wanted more, he wanted to feel save, not afraid to live his OWN live. He didn't want to be a science project anymore, or someone's maid, or an unwanted child. He deserved love and safety, and if he didn't get it, he might as well die.

But be sure, he would at least take one of his tormenters with him, his last one. He looked Drake in the eyes, and grabbed his collar.

Drake was surprised when Kai pulled him down, with a power that he hadn't expected of the teen. He fell to the ground, and Kai jumped on him, straddled him when he was choking Drake.

Drake couldn't get Kai off, how much he bucked the blue haired boy held on tight.

TALA'S POV.

Tala was in the car; together with Judy and Bruce. Both grownups were to worried and stressed right know, so both of them didn't see anything wrong with Tala joining their search for the Kai.

"It must be around here somewhere." Bruce said, while Judy turned the car to enter a street. "Yes, that's the house number." Tala said. Judy quickly parked the car half on the side walk, and all of them got out of the door quickly.

The door was open, but light was burning inside. They heard noise, screaming. They had to get inside, to stop Kai from doing something stupid, something he'll regret later.

Bruce rang the doorbell and knocked on the door, while Judy searched the immediate surroundings for a spare door key. Both options failed.

They were starting to get panicky.

"Out of the way." Tala said, while he took some pieces of metal out of his pocket. He shoved one in and with the other he wiggled around a bit.

"Tala wha..." Judy started to ask.

"My dad was a burglar, remember, he thought me some tricks before he died." Tala quickly answered when the keyhole gave a clicking sound.

The door was open now, and the screams became more obvious, they saw Kai sitting on Drake, choking him. He was the one screaming.

"Never will I be hurt again, never, you hear, nobody will hurt me anymore. I don't understand why I have to be the one always hurt, but I sooner die than be hurt again." The tears were streaming from Kai's face, he was almost chocking in his own words, but he didn't want to loosen his grip on Drake one bit.

Tala rushed to Kai, and pulled him of Drake, something for which he had to use surprisingly a lot of strength. He held him to his chest, and felt how those hands, which had left horrid bruising on Drake's neck, now wrapped themselves in his T-shirt.

It didn't take long for Kai's screams to soften too whimpers. "I just don't want to hurt anymore." Came in a soft whimper from Kai, while he was crying into Tala's chest.

"Shh, it's okay, nobody will hurt you anymore." Tala whispered. He slowly ribbed Kai's back, and kissed him on the back of the head.

Judy and Bruce saw the exchange out of the side of their eyes, both of them worrying about Drake's live.

Luckily the boy survived, he was still conscious, even barely. Judy being the doctor she was immediately started to make sure that the boy was okay, while Bruce just stood there, doing nothing.

He wondered how this was going to turn out. Attempted murder. It didn't sound nice. He sighed. If only they could have been sooner, Drake would have been none the wiser, and Kai would have been safe. If only.

Tala stood upright, pulling Kai up with him, still making sure that Kai is in the protected ring of his arms. Everybody was surprised when Kai pulled himself out of Tala's arms. It was then that Tala noticed that Kai's eyes were still not the same.

"You care for me, and him." He said the tears in his eyes. He looked at all three of them, ignoring Drake.

"What do you mean, 'me and him'?" Judy asked. Drake was fine, a bit bruised, but he hadn't fainted, so the oxygen shortage wouldn't be damaging at all.

"Do you think that Kai is only a quiet scared boy, both the one you know, and me are a facet of Kai, parts of one whole." Kai said, "You saw more facets of me than anyone else, without realizing it, and you accepted me."

Tala looked at him surprised.

"Facets, I know a person is many things, but how can you see that all apart, a person is one whole." Tala said.

"Hah," a bitter laugh sounded from Kai. "Experiments can be mean, every part is worth equally much, but we don't exist as one whole anymore, a dream shattered, and we keep cutting ourselves at the shardsssss" the last s sounded longer. Kai was falling, face forward to the floor.

Tala rushed forward, catching Kai just in time, before he would hit the floor.

"Experiment, one whole, a shattered dream, cutting at the shards." Judy muttered. Bruce recognized that look. Her mind was looking for a solution for a question that has long plagued her mind.

"I think I know what's wrong with Kai, but I have to experiment a bit, before I know for sure." She said. "But for now, I think it's best we call an ambulance. We have two wounded teens on our hands."

She looked at Kai and Drake.

Drake, who still sat on the floor, stared at Kai's still body, and Tala's embrace of it.

"I don't understand, why would he do that, he was the one who cheated." Drake said. Tala looked up angry.

"He never cheated on you, but you just assumed, just because…Because of that." He ended in a whisper. Angry tears filling his eyes. He couldn't tell Drake what happened, he didn't feel as if he was entitled to telling that secret of Kai's live to any stranger. He would rather die than betray Kai's trust.

"Because of what, how could I know something if nobody wants to tell me?" Drake said, he felt he was entitled to be angry, but his anger quickly drained. He was tired, and what happened left him confused. He didn't know if he wanted anything to do with it, but now he couldn't help about being involved in this history.

"Don't worry, maybe Kai will tell you when he wakes up." Judy said.

"For what it is worth, I don't think the two of you loved each other." Bruce said "maybe you were attracted to each other, but live, I actually doubt it."

"Must that make me feel better?" Drake asked, a bit bitter. Why would they think that he didn't love Kai? Why would they think that it would make him feel better, knowing that his angel didn't love him?

"Because, this would hurt so much more if you loved each other, truly loved each other. You have both hurt each other, and hurting someone you truly love hurts twice as much as being hurt." Bruce answered.

The sound of the ambulance was heard, and both teens were taken away on stretchers. Judy joined in with Drake and Tala with Kai. Bruce went back to the dojo, making sure that everything there is still fine.

TBC

Oh my, look at all the drama that happened. Don't you just love it? The sensation, the love, the hate, the well Kai.

Don't forget to review, now that I'm back on track you have to feed me some feedback to make me writing even faster (you must admit, a week waiting isn't that bad.)

So REVIEWS are really welcome.


	15. Chapter 15

PEOPLE, NORMALLY I WOULDN'T HAVE PUT THIS STORY BACK BECAUSE I LOST ALL MY CHAPTERS, BUT THANKS TO MASTERFRANNY, A GREAT AUTHOR ON THIS SITE, I GOT BACK THE CHAPTERS, AND SO THIS STORY IS BACK ONLINE.

DISCLAIMER: to my utmost regret, I have to inform you, that I 'snick' don't

'snick' own 'snivel' Beyblade. 'Author is crying very hard by now.'

SUMMARY: When Kai was young, his father killed himself, and his mother was

already dead. His only living relative took him in, only using Kai as a lab

rat, one experiment goes wrong, and that will always be seen in Kai's dreams.

Luckily Kai is taken away to foster family's, and now he is going in his last

one, the granger's foster home. Tala/Kai.

A/N: will be slash, has rape in it, will have a thing or two that can't be

true. Hope you enjoy it, I know it will be a bit weird in the beginning.

WARNING: will have slash, rape, Mariah bashing, abuse, beatings, and who knows

what else. If you are faint from heart, read on own risk.

A/N2: this will have nothing do to with the series, only that it has the same

personages, with the same character.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: anything above the R-rating or what the new rating for R (I think it's M), please put that in a review, thanks

Chapter 15 (be WARNED. Scientificly this chapter is just plain wrong, incorrect and impossible.)

Judy was running around inside her lab, a file held in her hands, her white labcoat flapping around her, because she hadn't closed it.

It was two days after the incident, and Kai hasn't left the coma yet. Tala stayed by his side the whole time, holding his hand.

The bad thing was that even though Kai was a coma, his dreams still haunted him, and hurt him.

The doctors were baffled at this phenomen. Nothing they encountered could ever do this do any human body.

Drake for his part recovered, and even though the police asked him a thousand times if he would press charges, he always refused to do so. Bruce has thanked him for it, Judy and Tala were too busy. Tala with watching Kai's every move and Judy with research.

And just a few hours before Judy has found something that could save Kai's live. It was there all the time, she just hadn't seen it. It had taken some help from mister Dickenson of course.

She stormed in Kai's room, where currently were seated, Tala, Bryan, Rei and Bruce.

"I have found it." She said. The room was quiet and all were staring at her.

"Well?" Bryan finally said when Judy didn't elaborate.

"We are going to move him to the lab in an hours time, and than shall we do it." She said.

"what?" asked Bryan again, when he saw that no one else would do it.

"We are going to make Kai, Kai again." She said. Everybody stared at her.

"It is simple really." She said. "Years ago, Voltaire was trying an experiment. He wanted a machine to reconstruct ones dream. But in a dream you are rarely what you are in the real word. Another aspect of you comes free, sort to speak. Now there was an electric shock, and everything went wrong then. My guess is, that instead of one dream, hundreds reoccurred, and each 'Kai' was separated from the real Kai. It's a bit like multiple personalities."

"And how do you want to heal Kai?" Tala asked, a bit confused.

"Well, we reconstructed the machine, and we are going to try to let Kai become one again, by letting him "dream" about all his facets. I'm not sure if it works, or if he will be the Kai we knew, but I think it's the only way to heal Kai, to make him dream without hurting."

All of them looked at Kai. They didn't want him hurting, but all of them wondered what would came out of it? The shy Kai, or the murderous one, or something worse? But it was a change they were willing to take.

There suddenly was a knock on the door, and two nurses entered.

"We are here to take Mr. Hiwatari to the lab." One of them said, and Judy nodded.

"I'll go with him." Tala said, but Judy stopped him.

"Sorry Tala, you aren't allowed, it could be dangerous. I'll go." She said. "It might take a few hours, you should go home and rest a bit. I'll call as soon as we are ready. It's very unlikely that he will wake today." She said.

Kai was wheeled away and Judy disappeared from the room.

"Hope all goes well." Rei muttered. Everybody nodded. They all followed Judy's advice of going home and resting.

Nobody really talked, all were anxious. What would happen to Kai? They didn't know. Would he ever wake up. Even that was a mystery. All they could do was wait.

TBC

Yes, I know short, just as is my time. I'm actually in my exams (well almost) stupid university giving exams after Christmas "holiday".

Well, hope you liked it, I think it will be one, maybe two chapters, before it's over. Please review, I appreciated your comments more than you think.


End file.
